GoT Season 8 fanfic
by bowewowe
Summary: Fanfic about how I would've wanted season 8 to go.
1. The North

*before I start one difference is that Ser Barristan Selmy is still alive cause his death was pathetic.

After meeting with Cersei, Jon and Daenerys sailed from King's landing towards White Harbour. The journey began days ago, now White Harbour was now in view. Jon leaves the top deck. Now below deck, heroes towards the grandest room. He knocks twice, soon his queen, his friend or was it, lover, now? After their after hour's enjoyment over previous night's. The door opens."Jon" she speaks softly with a smile on her face.

"Your grace, we are almost at White Harbour." Jon replies, reciprocating the smile.

"Good, I can't wait to get off this ship." Daenerys replies.

"We should head to the top deck to disembark, Lord Manderly will be waiting for us."

"Perhaps you should escort me, to make sure I get there safely." she moved closer to Jon and presses a soft kiss to Jons' lips and together they walk to the top deck eagerly smiling at each other.

Soon they reached White Harbour. Jon and Daenerys lead their party off the ship. Ser Davos, Greyworm, Tyrion and Missandei behind them with Ser Barristan and Jorah next to Daenerys. There she saw a fat man with long white hair and a scraggly beard. Jon is the first to speak "Lord Manderly, may I present Queen Daenerys stormborn of House Targeryen."

Lord Manderly eye's flickered over to Daenerys. They locked onto hers and for a few tense moment's he stares at her. Not moving an inch. Jon gulps with nervousness. Finally, lord Manderly begins to speak. "Welcome to White Harbour, your grace."

"Thank you, my lord. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated" Manderly smiles awkwardly. Which Jon notices. "Lord Manderly, is something wrong?" He asks.

"You'd better come with me" The group exchanged confused looks as Manderly lead them to his great hall.

The group enters the great hall. "Maester, fetch the scroll we received yesterday" They sit at the great table in awkward silence. Soon the Maester returns and hands a scroll to Lord Manderly. "This came from Winterfell yesterday. It's a copy of the original from Castle Black. It reads the army of the dead has broken the wall. The night king rides a dragon." The group looks shocked. The wall has stood for thousands of year's yet the night king broke through with ease. After the initial shock wears off Jon and Jorah look at Daenerys as she appears to be suppressing a tear for her fallen child.

"How far away from Winterfell are they?" Barristan asked.

"Lady Stark sent riders out to track them. There the last report stated they have taken Last Hearth" Manderly replies.

"Then we need to hurry" Tyrion states.

"I don't see how we could move any faster. The Dothraki are making good progress along the King's road and soon the Unsullied will arrive here and march to Winterfell." Jorah says.

"There is. I can ride Drogon to Winterfell" Daenerys said with a distant stare and watery eye's.

"Your grace I severely advise against this. You would be alone up there and with the night king riding Viserion it would not be safe." Ser Barristan says.

Suddenly Daenerys stands " That is not MY CHILD! Viserion died when the night king threw that spear into him" Daenerys composes herself and returns to her seat. " And I wouldn't be alone, I'd been riding Drogon." She nervously looks at Jon "And Jon would be riding Rhaegal."

"You can't expect the king in the north to ride a dragon!" Lord Manderly exclaims.

"I agree, only a Targaryen can." Tyrion says. The room erupts into argument. Only Barristan, Greyworm and Missandei are in favour of Daenerys. Jorah and Tyrion remain mostly quiet. This arguing continues for a full minute with Daenerys looking more and more crestfallen.

Until Jon stands and shouts "MY LORD'S! We all know this is a great risk. But the night king marches on Winterfell with a hundred thousand wights and their numbers will only grow. We need the dragon's in Winterfell. They give us the best chance of surviving. So I'll ride the dragons with Daenerys" Daenerys looks at Jon with a beaming smile.

"Well, that settles it." Tyrion says.

The group leaves the table and disperses. Jon goes to follow Daenerys but Lord Manderly diverts his attention first. "Your grace, a word in private? " he asks.

"Of course, my lord." Jon follows Lord Manderly to his private solar. The room is fairly large at its centre is a large wooden desk with two chairs. They each take a seat. "What can I do for you lord Manderly?" Jon asks.

"I'd like to apologise for not coming to you and your sister's aid against the Bolton's. "

"There's no need, we're here together now which is what matters." Jon replies.

"I still feel in your debt, your grace. Therefore to cement my houses loyalty to yours you may marry one of my granddaughters and our houses will be tied together, stronger than ever before."

Jon's eyes widen in shock. Normally the offer to marry a member of house Manderly would be a great honour, but Jon, he loves another. "I'm sorry my lord. But we may all die soon, it doesn't feel right to commit to marriage." Jon stammers his reply out. Lord Manderly looks dejected but says he understands.

The following morning Jon wakes shortly after dawn. He struggled to sleep knowing that the army of the dead was headed for Winterfell and he agreed to ride a dragon. He dresses and goes for a walk around White Harbour. Lord Manderly and the other northerners wouldn't agree with this. A king shouldn't be wandering aimlessly around a city. Jon wonders what the northern lords would think when they found out he had bent the knee to a Targeryen after many of them fought with his father against the Mad King. Then his mind wandered to his family, Sansa would never agree with his choice. She had a very strong will and managed to survive the lion's den that was King's landing. In her last raven, Sansa had said that Arya and Bran were back at Winterfell. Jon wondered how they had managed to survive the last few years of misery.

Jon made his way back to New Castle and saw Daenerys with Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan beside her. Ser Davos and Lord Manderly were also nearby. Deanarys looked at him as if she wanted him to come to her but Jon chose to go to Ser Davos and Lord Manderly first. It would seem odd if he went to the "foreign" queen over his own people. "Your grace, please take a horse, ride with her unsullied or Dothraki. Your place isn't with her on a dragon." Manderly begged.

"I'm afraid we don't have that luxury. I need to be in Winterfell as fast as possible." Jon replied.

"The lad's mind is made up. Go on your grace. It looks as if your going to be taken for your first dragon-riding lesson." The way Davos had emphasized saying first it was if he knew what happened on that boat. Jon bid farewell to Davos and Manderly and headed for Dany.

"Your grace." Jon says, bowing.

"Your grace. It would appear it's time for you to learn high valyrian and ride a dragon." Daenerys replies.

"It would your grace."

The pair smile at each other. Deanarys turns to Jorah and Barristan "Goodbye my friend's. Be safe."

"We will your grace."

"Of course Khaleesi."

The old knight's leave to find their horses. But Ser Barristan turns to Jon and bends his knee. "Your grace I ask for your forgiveness. I failed to uphold the last wish of king Robert because of my failure your father was killed and your sister suffered at the hands of Joffrey. I beg for you to find it in your heart to forgive me." Barristan looks into Jon's eye's pleading for his forgiveness.

"There is nothing to foregive Ser Barristan. There was nothing you could've done." Jon held out his hand for the knight. Ser Barristan clasps his hand and Jon pulls him up.

"Thank you, your grace." Barristan bowed his head and left with Ser Jorah. Jon then left with his queen towards her dragons.

Their walk to her children was done in silence. Jon is unsure of what to say. Eventually, Daenerys broke the silence. "I assume you're wondering why my Queen's guard mentioned the usurper so freely?"

"It did seem odd."

"When I was young, my brother Viscerys would tell me stories about the traitorous houses Baratheon, Stark, Arryn and Tully. I believed his stories. I was going to come to Westeros to kill these lords and take the iron throne back." Jon looks at her seeing anger rising within her. Daenerys took a deep breath before continuing"Until Ser Barristan came to my service. He was the first man to tell me the truth. He told me how my father burned people alive with wildfire. He told me how my brother kidnapped Lyanna Stark. He was the first man in my life who told me the truth. That is why I do not mind their names being mentioned. Because the stories about my family are true." Jon opened his mouth to respond but the screech of dragon's pierced through the air. A smile broke on Deanerys face as she saw her children. Drogon comes forward and lowers his head for his mother. She raises her hand and rubes it affectionately over Drogons scaly face. Jon stays slightly behind Deanarys, being fearful of what he believes to be huge beasts. "Come, it's time to meet Rhagael." Jon follows her towards the second dragon.

King's Road, near Dothraki horde

It had been a difficult journey for Ser Jaime Lannister. He had turned his back on his queen, his sister and his lover. He was sat in an inn with a mug of ale contemplating whether he was right to leave King's landing to fight for the Mad King's daughter and the bastard king in the north. But it was less suicidal than staying with Cersei, at least by going north there was a slim chance of him living longer than a month. He downs the last of his ale and leaves his table to go to his room. As he walks a hand grabs his shoulder. Instinctively he goes to draw his sword.

" Woah, careful there. We wouldn't want people to see who you are." The mysterious voice whispers. But the voice sounds familiar. Sure enough, Jaime recognizes the face of his brother's former cutthroat: Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.

"Bronn. What are you doing here." Jaime asks.

Bronn sits at Jaime's former table. "Well, your sister is pretty pissed that you left. So she sent me to bring you back." Jaime sits back down. Bronn leans in and whispers to Jaime "Also said there's thirty thousand gold dragon's in it for me."

"You must know she doesn't have that much gold."

"Aye. Also realized that staying south is suicide, so I thought I'd go north."

"Clever Man, not many would see through her lies."

"So, I reckon we should get ahead of the Dothraki." Bronn says as he downs his ale and leaves his seat.

"I agree," Jaime says half-heartedly and the pair leave the inn.

White harbour

"Arrrrgh. God's that hurt." Jon rolls around on the ground after Rhagael had thrown him off for the third time.

Deanarys runs over and crouches down with a concerned look on her face. "Jon, are you all right." She asks.

"I'll be fine Dany." Jon gets up but his face creases in pain but he still tries to climb on Rhagael.

"Stop your hurt."

"Dany, I have to do this."

"No." She said this with such authority that Jon immediately stopped climbing. "Your hurt and it's getting dark. We're going back to White Harbour." She continued.

Jon sighs "Alright. Dany."

Lord Manderly was surprised to see them again but was more than happy to give them rooms. He also reminded Jon of his marriage offer but Jon politely avoided the subject. After a few hour's New Castle was almost silent as most of the Manderly soldier's had gone with the Unsullied to Winterfell. This made Dany's task much easier. With so few soldiers around sneaking through the castle was mich easier. Soon she found the door she was looking for and knocks on it. Not long after the door opens.

"Dany?" Jon answers.

"Jon, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Whilst this was partially true there was something else she wanted.

"Of course come in." She enters his room. Jon gestures towards a pair of chairs around a small table and the pair of them sat.

"Jon, I want you to know you don't have to ride Rhagael. You can take a horse and still make it to Winterfell."

"I know. But Rhagael would be faster and that means my family are safer faster."

"It's admirable how you want to keep them safe. But if Rhagael doesn't allow you to ride him I will not fly to Winterfell to tell your family you died. Foolishly trying to ride Rhagael."

Jon smiles slightly. "It could be for the best." Dany stares into his eyes. She leans over the table and plants a kiss on his lips. Jon kisses her back but after a short time, he stops. "Dany, we shouldn't. Not here."

"I'm your queen. I command you." Jon smiles at her and eagerly kisses her again. He didn't need much convincing. The couple makes their way to Jon's bed, Dany unlacing his breeches and tunic, Jon pulling off her nightgown. Soon they fall onto the bed. Not much sleeping would happen.


	2. Journey to Winterfell

White Harbour

Wylis was on his way to Jon Snow's room. His father sent him to bring the king in the north to breakfast. He reached Jon Snow's room and knocks. No answer. He knocks again. No answer. He knocks once more. No answer. Concerned that his king may be in danger, Wylis prepares to draw his sword and enters the room. "Your grace?" Wylis looks around the room. He sees his king in bed, with a woman. Wylis can't believe it. He didn't think Jon Snow to be the type of man to bed a woman for the night. Then he sees the hair. The silver hair of the foreign queen Jon Snow brought to the north. And he had bed her.

Slowly Jon sits up and blinks "Ser Wylis?"

Wylis is too shocked to speak. Jon jumps out of bed clad only in his underwear. This causes Deanarys to wake and she gasps at the sight of Wylis. "Not a word of this to anyone. Not your father, not your brother, not your wife and not your daughter's. Do you understand." Jon says.

"Ye... Yes, your grace." Wylis quickly rushes out of the room, forgetting why he had come to see Jon Snow.

"Do you think he will tell anyone?" Dany asks.

"I don't know." Jon climbs back into bed. Dany turns over and places a hand on his chest. "You should go. We can't have someone else finding you." Jon says. Dany looks sad to leave him but knows he is right.

"Unfortunately you are right." Dany puts her nightgown back on. She turns back to Jon and presses a final kiss to his lips. The couple says goodbye to each other and Dany sneaks back to her room.

Near Long Lake

"We need to move. The dead could be on us soon." Beric says.

"Aye. We need to get to Winterfell." Edd replies. The night's watch had left the wall after being warned by Gendry that the dead had broken the Wall at Eastwatch. Since then the new Lord Commander had to lead them to link up with the survivors of Eastwatch. Beric, Tormund and a dozen Wildlings where all that was left of the men sent to Eastwatch. The night's watch wasn't much better. After Mance Raiders attack on Castle Black their numbers where down to less than fifty fighting men. Also, they hadn't been able to send a raven to Shadow Tower. Now they were camped to the east of long lake. The dead were not far to their west. Beric, Edd and Tormund were looking over their map of the north, trying to decide how to get to Winterfell without running into the dead. "I say we go south-west and cross at this bridge." Edd points at the bridge closest to Winterfell.

"We should cross here." Beric replies. Pointing at the bridge closest to them. "It leads to a road and will be easier to march over."

"That puts us closer to the dead." Edd says.

"It's risky, but will get us to Winterfell quicker." The toward locked in a stalemate and look to Tormund to decide which option they should take.

"I'm with the crow, it's safer to go south."

"Very well, let's go tell the men" Beric says and the trio leaves to tell their men to ready to march south.

White Harbour

Lord Manderly and his son have gathered in New Castle's courtyard to see Jon and Deanarys off."Hopefully, we won't be back today, my lord." Jon says.

"Good luck your grace." Jon exchanged goodbyes with Lord Manderly, his goodbye to Wylis was much more awkward after what he saw that morning. They gave a respectful goodbye to Daenerys but it wasn't as gracious as the one to Jon.

A short time later they hade made their way to Drogon and Rhagael. Daenerys confidently strode up to her dragon's. Once again Jon showed his fear by staying behind her. "Come closer. He'll never let you ride him if you show your fear so obviously."

Jon takes a deep breath and walks next to Daenerys. Rhaegal comes closer.

"Hold your hand out. Stroke his side." Jon is still unsure. But he trusts Dany. He raised his hand and slowly strokes Rhagael's side. The dragon growls at Jon's touch. It was less aggressive than the previous day. But still, Jon flinches from the sound.

"Try again" Dany says.

Jon raises his hand again and starts stroking Rhagael's scaly body. This time Rhagael bows his head.

"Good. Now grab that spike and pull yourself up." Dany explains.

Jon following her instructions pulls himself onto Rhagael. Unlike yesterday Rhagael doesn't try to throw Jon off. But the dragon still bares his teeth to Jon. "Very good." Dany says as she climbed onto drogon. "Now, fly." Drogons wing's started to beat.

"Wait... Don't you think I should... Wooaaah!" Jon shouts as Rhagarl takes of behind Drogon. Dany looks behind her and laughs at the sight of Jon trying to cling onto Rhagael. Dany believes that this is their best chance for Jon to be able to fly Rhagael so she heads in the direction of Winterfell. And her dragon's fly as fast as they could.

King's road

"Well, I reckon we're far enough past the Dothraki to stop." Bronn says.

"Does that mean you'll pay for an inn after making me leave early last time?" Jaime replies.

"Piss off. Your Jaime fuckin' Lannister. Your family's the richest in Westeros."

"Yes, what a family I've got. My father organized the slaughter of thousands. My sister may be just as mad as the nad King and my brother is the hand of the queen to the daughter of the man I killed to end Robert's rebellion."

"Aye, their a bunch of shits. But survive this and you'll be the richest cunt in Westeros." Bronn quickens his pace, leaving Jaime slightly behind and with a mix of annoyance and pissed off on his face. But when they did reach an inn Jaime did pay for it.

Jaime didn't sleep well. His mind too distracted on thoughts of what could happen to him. The Targeryen girl would probably kill him. Cersei, she would definitely kill him if he survives the dead. But that was unlikely to happen. Jaime looks towards his window. Looking at the clouds, deep in thought. Suddenly, he hears screaming. He rushes towards his window to see what it was. Then he realized it wasn't normal screaming. It was the Dothraki. They had caught up to Jaime and Bronn despite them riding through the previous day and the night. The Dothraki had ridden the same distance in a single night.

Jaime's door flies open and Bronn comes charging in. "The fuck do we do now?" Bronn asks.

Jaime thinks for a moment. "We wait for them to pass and then try to pass them."

"Great. Just wait for ninety thousand Dothraki to pass."

"It's better than being caught in the middle of the horde."

"Well, I'm off to find a way into the brothel. You should come too, I'm sure there will be a blonde for you." Bronn laughs. But Jaime gives a look of disgust as Bronn leaves him.

Unsullied convoy

Barristan and Jorah ride next to a carriage inside is Missandei and behind them is Grey worm leading the Unsullied. "What do you think will do after all this?" Barristan asked.

"Probably go south if the Queen allows me or maybe back to Essos." Jorah replies.

"Why not go back to Bear Island. Lady Mormont could do with someone like you advising her"

"No. I've brought too much shame to my family to go back. And Ned Stark wanted my head, I'm sure some Northerner will be willing to carry out that wish."

"Do you really think they wouldn't forgive you? It's been year's and your riding to fight beside them."

Jorah starts looking into the sky at a shape flying around. "It's just like the saying: the north remembers." Jorah starts looking at the shape more intently as if it's coming towards them.

"I suppose that's true. Heard some of Manderly's men talking. Rumour is Arya Stark is alive and killed almost all of house Frey herself."

Jorah continues looking at the shape. It's almost recognizable. "That's why I don't want to be here long."

Barristan chuckles at this. But soon he notices Jorah's concerned face. "What is it? Afraid Ned Stark's daughter will come for you."

"No. What's that." Jorah point's at the shape, which appears to be coming closer. Barristan squints at it. "It looks almost dragon-like."

"Aye, but the Khaleesi shouldn't near us."

"So... What is it?" The shape is continueing to come closer.

Now Jorah recognizes it. Viserion. "EVERYONE OFF THE ROAD!" Jorah screams.

Greyworm translates the order for the Unsullied. They rush to the side of the toad. Missandei opens the door to her carriage. "What's going on?"

"Missadei! Run!" Greyworm shouts.

She starts to clamber out. But she is not fast enough. Blue flames burst from Viserion's mouth engulfing hundreds of Unsullied and all of their carriages. Unsullied scream in pain as their bodies catch fire other's are simply turned ash. Jorah looks behind him to see Viserion scorch the middle of the road and any Unsullied that didn't move in time. Viserion beats his wing's and starts to gain height and fly away. In just a few short moment's hundreds if not thousands of Unsullied are dead, more have serious injuries. Barristan rides his horse next Jorah "Ride hard. Get to the Dothraki. Warn them about the dragon." Jorah nods to him. He looks behind at the carnage. He turns and rides fast down the road.

Barristan dismounts his horse and head's into the chaos in front of him. Unsullied lie dead or screaming in agony as fire engulfs their bodies and burns them beyond recognition. He looks for one Unsullied in particular "Grey Worm!... Grey Worm! Where are you?!" Barristan passes by the charred recks of their carriages. He continues shouting for Grey Worm. One of the Unsullied shouts to him in broken common tongue "Barristan... He... There." He point's behind Barristan towards the rear of the first carriage. Runs towards Grey Worm who is down on one knee looking at one of the people who's been turned to ash. Only when Barristan gets closer he realizes that Grey Worm is crying. "Grey Worm, the men need you. You need to help them."

"She's dead. He killed her." Grey Worm sobs. Only now Barristan realizes that the person Grey Worm is in front of is Missandei.

"You can mourn her later. Your men need you here and now." Barristan says.

"Your right." Greyworm wipes away his tears and goes to his men.

Winterfell

Winterfell is abuzz with activity. People rush around making preparations for the coming battle. Spikes are made and placed at the front of the castle. Barrels are filled with oil and put on the walls. Dozens of blacksmiths work day and night to make the thousands of dragonglass weapons that are needed. The lords and lady's of the north have gathered in the great hall. Lord Royce is with them as the Vale is the only other kingdom to have come north. "Send another raven to Deepwood Motte. We'll need all the men we can get." Sansa said. Maester Wolken bows and leaves the hall. "Lord Cerwyn, how many men have we got now." Sansa asks.

"At last count, we had twelve thousand northerners and a thousand Wildlings." Cerwyn answers.

"Lord Royce, how many men has lord Arryn sent?" Santa asks.

"Lord Arryn has sent eighteen thousand men along with the two thousand already in Winterfell."

"Good. Our thirty-three thousand men along with the dragon queen's and we'll outnumber the dead."

"For a time my lady. There are still thousands of people not at Winterfell if your brother's right then the White Walker's can turn them." Lord Royce said.

"I know lord Royce, but for now we have an advantage."

"How can we trust this dragon queen?! She's nothing but a foreign bitch with a bunch of savages!" Sansa doesn't see who said this, but many of the lords agreed. It would seem the minority of lords believe they need the dragon queen. Sansa gets out of her chair and shouts "My lords! My lords! MY LORDS!" The room falls I to silence awaiting what Sansa has to say. She opens her mouth to speak. But suddenly, a huge roar erupts from outside. "What in the god's was that?" Sansa mutters as she rushes outside to investigate the noise.

In the courtyard of Winterfell Arya is sparring with Brienne. Since she returned to Winterfell Arya had sparred with dozens of men and she disarmed them all. Except for Brienne, she had proven to be more skilled than the rest. Brienne swings at Arya's chest, Arya blocks but needle flies out of her hands. Brienne swings at her again, Arya dodges out of the way. She pulled a dagger from her belt and thrust it forward. At the same time, Brienne swung her sword. Both of them held their weapons at the other's throat. Both smile at their predicament. Suddenly, the courtyard is covered in darkness and a huge roar bellows. Arya looks up and sees a pair of dragons. Real dragons. People panic and run at the sight of these beasts. But Arya. She smiles, she was seeing real dragon's. The dragon's touch down. There, Arya saw their rider's. The larger dragon had a young silver-haired woman climbing off. she must be the Targeryen girl everyone's been so afraid of Arya thinks. The other rider was much less graceful in getting off and looks as he is about to throw up. Then she realized, it was Jon. Jon had ridden a dragon. The silver-haired woman said something in high valyrian and her dragons beat their wing's and flew off.

"You've completely ruined horse's for me." Jon says. The Targaryen girl bursts into laughter.

Arya eyes her suspiciously. But she isn't important. Jon is. Arya starts running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Jon!" She shouts as she leaps into his arm's just like they did when they where children and they embraced for the first time in years.


	3. Dragon Queens Arrival

"Arya?!" Jon exclaimed as his sister lept into his arm's. He wrapped his arm's tightly around Arya.

"Jon, I've missed you so much."

A tear forms in Jon's eye. "I've missed you too."

Arya takes a step back and looks her brother in the eye.

"You've gotten taller," Jon says.

"You haven't," Arya replies, causing the pair to chuckle. Arya's eye's flicker over to Deanarys.

"Arya, allow me to introduce queen Deanerys stormborn of House Targaryen." Arya bows instead of courtesying. Deanarys is surprised at this but none the less she smiles at Arya.

"Lady Stark, I'm honoured to meet you, your brother's told me so much about ypu." Arya grimaces slightly at being called lady Stark but remains polite and bows.

"Please, your grace, lady Stark is my sister. I am just Arya."

"As you wish, Arya."

Behind Arya, a man and a woman rush out from the door to the great hall. Jon immediately recognizes the red hair of Sansa. "Oh dear, she does not look happy," Jon says. Arya giggles slightly.

"I wish you good luck," Arya says teasingly as she leaves them to rejoin Brienne.

Jon leads Deanarys to Sansa and Lord Royce. "Your grace, may I present my sister, lady Sansa Stark. And Lord Royce"

Sansa smiles at Deanarys and curtsies. "Your grace." Jon can tell that Sansa's smile is not real. "If you'll follow me to the great hall."

Jon, Deanarys, Sansa, and Royce walk in silence to the hall. Sansa and Lord Royce are unsure of what to say in the presence of a Targaryen queen. Eventually, Jon is the one to break the silence. "Lord Royce, I'm surprised to see you. I thought lord Baelish would be greeting us."

"Baelish is dead," Sansa says coldly.

"What?" Jon exclaims.

"He committed treason and murder. The war of the five kings, Bran's assassin and father's execution, it was all Baelish." Sansa explains.

"But why? Your mother trusted him he... He was her friend why would he do that?."

"Power. He spent years using Aunt Lysa to gain power. He wanted the iron throne with my mother by his side and if he couldn't have her... He wanted me." Tears form in Sansa's eyes.

Jon stops walking and wraps his arm's around her. "It's all right now. You did what was right."

"Thank you. Come on everyone's waiting."

Jon releases her and they continue to the hall. A pair of guards open the doors to the hall. The lords and ladies of the north rise to their feet. Every one of them looks at Deanarys. As she walks past Daenerys hears a few of the lord's mutter "Foreign whore." And "Mad queen." She holds her tongue despite how much this enrages her. She was born in Westeros and she wasn't like her father. She's the breaker of chains. Jon directs her to sit at the head of the hall. He sits beside her with Sansa on the other side. The lord's and ladies sit down.

Jon rises and begins speaking "My lord's, my lady's. When I left to go south I said we need allies. And I have brought them. Queen Deanarys has brought her armies north to fight with us." Jon pauses, contemplating what the reaction will be to what he says next. "And soon the Lannister armies will join us." The room erupts into shouting. The northern lord's and ladies clearly are against fighting beside Lannister's. Jon looks on dismay. He knew this wouldn't be a popular choice but had hoped that they could look past their hatred of Lannister's and see that they need every man they can get if they are to survive.

Lord Cerwyn bellows the loudest "We didn't make you king so you could invite our enemy into our land's! And where is the dragon queen's army? Two beasts don't make an army." The lord's nod in agreement with Cerwyn.

"Lord Cerwyn, I assure you her army is coming," Jon replies.

"Then where is it? I only saw her beasts." Many of the lord's murmur in agreement.

Upon hearing this Deanarys finally speaks up. "How many men do you want? My lord." She calmly asks.

"Enough to keep my family safe."

"Is eight thousand Unsullied, ninety thousand Dothraki and two anointed knights enough for you my lord."

Cerwyn looks at her in shock. How has this girl managed to gather such a large army? Then he turns to Jon "You let her bring savages to our land's. What kind fool are you, Snow." Cerwyn looks at Jon defiantly. Many of the lords agree.

"What would you prefer my Lord? To see the north fall and every one of us die, all of our families die? Or we can fight with Queen Daenerys and her army. We don't stand a chance on our own, we don't have the numbers. At least now we can give them a fight." Lord Cerwyn stares at Jon, but he begrudgingly sits back down. "Anything else, my lords?" Jon says without reply he rises to leave, Sansa and Deanerys follow him. The lord's and lady's rise to see their king leave. But they are far from happy, almost every one of them is staring daggers at Jon and Deanarys.

A short time later the trio is alone, walking the halls of Winterfell towards Daenerys' room. "Well, that could've gone better," Jon says.

"Could it? You brought a Targaryen queen to Winterfell with promises of an army, yet she has brought no army." Sansa replies. Deanarys raises an eyebrow at Sansa's words.

"They need to understand that without her we will all die," Jon says.

"We didn't fight to free the north from the Bolton's to hand it over to another tyrant."

This is too much for Deanarys to tolerate ."I am no tyrant, lady Stark. I've not come here to spill your people's blood. I've come to save them."

"How do any of us know that? The last Targaryen that ruled Westeros burnt my grandfather and uncle alive. Your brother kidnapped my aunt, starting a war that cost thousands of lives. So forgive me, your grace, I don't have a lot of trust in a Targaryen queen." The trio stop walking, the Stark and Targaryen staring each other down.

"When I came to Westeros I could've had my dragon's burn Cersei and her armies. I could've had my Dothraki and Unsullied sack King's landing. But I didn't. I didn't because I don't want thousands of innocents to die. Do you know why? Because I am not my father. He would've burnt kings landing to the ground if he could sit on the Iron throne even if it was on a pile of ash." Sansa continues staring at her but does not respond.

A man comes stumbling towards them shouting "Your grace!" The trio's attention turns to him. Deanarys concentrates on his face, finding him vaguely familiar.

"Do I know you?" Deanarys asks.

"Yes your grace, we met when you were sieging Yunkai."

"Asher Forrester? I remember you asking for my Second Son's for free."

Asher chuckles slightly. "Yes your grace, that was me. I just wanted to say. I saw what you did for the slaves of Yunkai. And for that, I trust that you'll rule Westeros just as fairly."

"Thank you" her eye's flicker over to Sansa. "It's good to know someone's got faith in me." Asher leaves them and they continue to show Deanarys to her room.

When they arrived at Daenerys' room Sansa bid them farewell, saying she had much work to do. Jon stays with Deanarys to help her settle into her new surroundings. "Well, overall I think that went rather well," Jon says.

Dany looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That was your idea of going rather well?" Dany replies.

"Aye. No one tried to kill you, Arya was polite and Sansa even curtsied for you."

"An attempt to kill me was possible?"

"Can't be certain. But your family isn't loved here."

"They don't have to love me. They have to respect me."

"They will. It will just take time."

"If this is how they react to me being here, how do you think they will react when they find out you bent the knee to me?"

"Aye. They'll be unhappy. But I remember us not getting along when we met."

Dany smiles at Jon. Remembering when she met the honourable king in the North. A man who stubbornly refused to bend the knee to her because of her father. And she strangely found herself caring about him. Perhaps too much Tyrion would argue after what happened beyond the wall.

Jon notices Danys saddened look and asks "What are you thinking about?"

"Viserion."

"I'm sorry," Jon replies. He wraps his arm's around her as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Dany looks up at his face "It's not your fault. I knew the risks of going north." The pair stay standing, holding the other in their arm's. "Come. I don't want to dwell on the past anymore." She takes his hand, pulling him towards her bed.

The following morning Jon wakes shortly after sunrise to the most beautiful sight he can imagine: a naked Daenerys Targaryen. He spends minutes looking at her sleeping face until she wakes.

"How long have you been staring at me?" She asks.

"A while."

"You know it's indecent for a man to stare for so long as his queen."

"Really? That is the indecent part of this?" The pair of them giggle until a knock at the door causes a deafly silence.

"Who is it?" Dany asks.

"A message your grace. Lady Stark requests you join her."

Both of them relax knowing that it is only a messenger. "Of course tell lady Stark I shall see her after food is brought to me."

"Yes your grace."

They listen to the sounds of footsteps until they can no longer hear them before Jon speaks. "I should go. Before someone notices, I'm missing."

"Perhaps. Or I could tempt you to stay longer." As Dany says this she removes the sheet that had been covering her breasts during the little sleep she got. Revealing them to Jon.

"Then I must congratulate you your grace for succeeding." Jon rolls over back on top of Dany.

Later, after returning to his own chambers and eating, Jon returns to Daenarys chambers to escort her to meet Sansa the pair of them were subject to strange looks from the northerners. Some of intrigue but more of disgust at the mad king's daughter. Deanarys couldn't wait for Ser Barristan to make it to Winterfell. He was someone who commanded respect wherever he was despite whoever he served.

"You know you should worry less about Sansa and the other lords accepting you." Jon states.

"Why is that?"

"They act like this because of your father and brother. They don't know you. And when they do start to know you they'll see just as I do now."

"Hopefully not exactly like you." She says with a grin causing Jon to chuckle.

When they arrived at Sansa's chambers, she lets them in and they sat down around a table. A handmaiden comes and serves them a cup of lemon water each. "Jon, I'm so glad you could join us. I sent a messenger to your chamber as well but you were not there."

Daenerys eyes widen. Of course, he wasn't in his chamber, he was fucking me. She says in her mind.

"Aye. I was er... Having trouble sleeping so I went for a walk in the godswood." Jon says.

"No matter, you're here now," Sansa replies. She turns and coldly looks at Deanarys "The dragons, your grace. I've had dozens of people come to say they don't feel safe with dragon's flying over Winter town."

"That's a shame. Drogon and Rhaegal are needed to keep them safe." Deanarys replies, returning Sansa's cold stare.

"They are scaring my people. If they are scared of the dragon's harming them they will flee Winter Town and they will die and join the White Walker's."

"Drogon and Rhagael are their best chance of staying alive," Daenerys says raising her voice slightly.

"But they are terrifying them." Sansa now raises her voice.

"They need Drogon and Rhag.."

"Enough!" Jon snaps. Sansa and Deanarys immediately snap out of their argument looking almost ashamed that he has had to snap at them in such a manner. "Dany and I can fly Drogon and Rhaegal further away from Winter Town. They'll be flying further away from town and still be close enough to help." Jon says with authority.

"That should be fine." Deanarys answers. Sansa nods in agreement. Deanarys and Jon get up to leave.

"Jon, can I talk to you? In private?" Sansa asks.

"Of course." Jon turns to Deanarys "Can you find your way back."

"Yes. I should be fine." Smiling at him. Deanarys leaves them and returns to her chamber.

Jon pours himself another cup of lemon water. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jon asks.

Sansa sits down and sips her own lemon eater. "She's quite pretty wouldn't you say?"

"Aye, I guess you could say so."

"You also called her Dany."

Jon's heart skips a beat. He had called her Dany. Calling her that was supposed to be private between justthe two of them and he had just said it in front of Sansa. "I... Didn... You must have misheard." Jon stammers.

"Tell me did you bend the knee to her before or after you bed her."

"She... And I we... We could never." Jon struggles to say.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Sansa asks aggressively. "I've seen how you look at her. The smiling, the laughter. There's only one reason a man act's luke that around a woman."

"Sansa, whatever you think you know. You don't."

Sansa sighs. "If you would just admit it would solve our biggest problem."

"What do you mean?" Jon says, clearly confused.

"The white walkers may seem like our biggest problem, but they are not. The biggest problem is what comes after. If the dead win, nothing matters as we shall just be meat for their army. But if we win we face the problem of who rules. Cersei and Daenerys want the seven kingdoms but the north doesn't want to be part of them. The lords of the north want you as their king. Daenerys will likely defeat Cersei which leaves her as the queen of six kingdoms but she didn't come here to be the queen of the six kingdoms did she?"

"No."

"No. She came for the seven kingdoms. And she will take them. All of them. The north will not accept her and it will just escalate into another pointless war that does not matter which I am keen to avoid."

"That's very good of you," Jon says sarcastically.

"So, to avoid that she should marry a northern."

"Who would you propose? I hardly see Daenerys marrying Ned Umber."

"Of course she wouldn't marry any lord. She should marry their king."

"I... She would never marry me."

"Why not? You're a king."

"I'm a bastard. It doesn't matter what title you put in front of my name, I'll always be Jon Snow bastard if Eddard Stark and some tavern wench." Although this is true Jon can't help but imagine what it would be like to call Dany his wife. To wake up next to her every day. To have children... no that couldn't happen regardless.

"Whoever your mother is and your last name wouldn't matter."

"Except it does," Jon says clearly becoming agitated at this conversation. "They'll be other men with far more to offer Daenarys than me. And they wouldn't have the shame of being a bastard." Jon stands and leaves Sansa's chambers she sighs and thinks to herself. That could've gone better. I thought he would've liked the idea of marrying the woman he has so obviously bedded.

A/N: Wow I leave this fanfic alone with zero reads and come back to it like three weeks later and it has over 30. All I want to say is thank you. It's great to know people are reading and interested in what I write.


	4. Reunion

Winterfell

It's been two day's since Deanarys arrived at Winterfell. The majority of the northerners still held her in contempt. She could feel them stare at her at every council meeting, every court session and even when she walked the grounds with Jon Snow. They clearly did not like her. The fact that her army had not arrived did not help. They felt that she had come to claim their lands not to save them. But other's didn't want her army as they felt that they are nothing more than foreign savages come to destroy their land. No matter what she did she would never be accepted bt all of the northerners.

Jon had also reunited with Sam and Bran during this time. He couldn't figure it out but something felt off with the pair of them. Bran was different too. No longer was he the energetic younger brother Jon remembered. He said he was the three-eyed raven. Jon was sad to see how his brother had changed to being almost void of any emotion. But he said it was his purpose now and Jon accepted this but he still didn't like it. But what was almost as bad as this was his falling out with Sansa. The pair of them had hardly spoken in two days. Partially due to gis anger and annoyance at how she confronted him. But also due to Sansa being right. He loved Deanarys. He loved her silver hair, her smile, her laugh. Everything about her, he loved. But did she feel the same? Probably not he thought. She was probably using him to "Satisfy" herself. He heard Jorah and Barristan mention a Darrio Naharris who from what he gathered was in a similar position to him. But, he couldn't think about that now. He needed to focus on the upcoming war council meeting.

Jon entered the great hall. He recognized the faces of the most powerful lord's of the North and Vale. Lord Umber, lady Karstark, Sansa, Lord Royce, lady Mormont, Lord Cerwyn, Lord Manderly. But one lord that Jon wasn't expecting to see was lord Glover. He stepped forward as Jon approached, he bends his knee to Jon. "Your Grace, I apologize for not coming right away. I was wrong not to obey your command. I hope you can forgive me so that we may fight side by side against the dead." Lord Glover looks up at Jon pleadingly, knowing that it is the second time he has wronged Jon.

Jon holds his hand out in front of lord Glover. "You're forgiven, lord Glover." Glover grasps Jon's hand and he pulls him up. They sit at the table with Jon at the head.

Lord Manderly is the first to speak "Your grace I believe it wise to..."

"Hold yourself, my lord. We are still waiting for the queen." Jon interrupts.

"Your grace is sure that's wise?"

What does she know about fighting a battle?" Lord Cerwyn asks?

Jon looks down the hall to the door and smiles. "You can ask her yourself, lord Cerwyn." Jon rises out of his seat.

The lord's turn to see Deanarys striding through the room towards them. The lords rise to greet the queen. She walks around the table eyeing all of the lords. Her eyes linger on lord Cerwyn the longest clearly indicating that she heard him question her ability. She walks next to Jon to take an empty seat.

"Your grace, this is Robett Glover. Lord of Deepwood Motte. He arrived today to fight beside us." Jon explains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace." Lord Glover bows as he says this.

"Likewise, Lord Glover. I've heard many good things about the bravery and loyalty of house Glover."

"Thank you, your grace. I hope we live up to your expectations."

"As do I lord Glover." Deanarys, Jon and the other lord's sit. Her attention turns to lord Cerwyn. "My lord, my apologies for interrupting you. Please continue." She gives lord Cerwyn a sweet but obviously sarcastic smile. Cerwyn looks down, gulps and looks back at Deanarys.

"Your grace, with all due respect I don't think you should sit on this council. We have fought for Robb Stark, we've fought the Ironborn and we have fought the Boltons. We know how to fight. We know our men, their strengths and their weaknesses. We don't know you and you don't know us. You don't know our land's or our men and you haven't led men in battle." Cerwyn stares at Deanarys, she smiles at him.

"My lord do you know of Randyll Tarly?" She asks.

"Aye, your grace."

"Yes, the only man who defeated Robert Baratheon in battle. Do you know where Randyll Tarly is now?"

"No idea, your grace."

"He betrayed house Tyrell and sided with Cersei. He sacked Highgarden, killed Olenna Tyrell. For that, he paid with his life. I met him on the field with a fraction of my Dothraki and a single dragon. I did what Robert Baratheon couldn't and defeated Randyll Tarly in battle. Is that enough to allow me to sit on this council or do I need to go on my lord ?" Cerwyn begrudgingly admits that Daenerys has proven herself. The war council meeting begins. First, they discuss Winterfell's food store's. Sansa tells the council that usually they would have a good amount of food stored however with a hundred thousand men coming to Winterfell that could change very quickly. There was also the question of the dragons. Deanarys and Jon regularly went out to them so that Rhaegal could familiarize himself with Jon. But many small folks from Winter town came to Sansa scared that the dragons could harm them. Deanarys reassured her that they would not, especially when being ridden. Lord Glover and lord Manderly tried to get them to start planning the defence of Winterfell, the other lords including Sansa agreed. But Jon and Daenerys said they should wait for the Unsullied and Dothraki to arrive.

"Your grace, you said the dead are destroyed by fire as well as dragon glass." Lord Royce asks.

"Aye, if we burn them they won't get back up," Jon replies.

"I suggest we dig a trench around Winterfell. About six feet deep and fill it with pitch. If our men can't hold them outside the castle then the fire will slow them down."

"Aye. See that it is done, lord Royce." Lord Royce nods to Jon. Jon glances out the window, the sun has not even reached midday yet they still had some issues to discuss.

The next topic of discussion was dragon glass. "We need more of it and more smiths to turn it into weapons. Otherwise, our men will be going into battle with regular steel weapons." Lady Mormont states.

"I'll send a raven to Dragonstone to tell them to increase mining," Daenerys replies. Lord Manderly opens his mouth but gets interrupted by a Stark soldier running into the hall.

"My lords!" He runs up to the table. He bows to Jon and Daenerys. "Your grace, your grace. The Unsullied are almost here. They should reach Winterfell in a few minutes." Daenerys breaks into a smile. Jon thanks the soldier. Daenerys eagerly gets out of her seat.

"We'll continue this meeting later." The lords and ladies nod in agreement. Jon follows Daenerys out of the room. Sansa goes to follow but she stops, deciding that it is not the right time to try to talk to Jon.

Jon and Daenerys head out to Winterfell's courtyard to greet the Unsullied. Small folk rush around, many going to catch a glimpse of an army they have never seen before. They stand in the courtyard awaiting the Unsullied's arrival as the sound of marching gets increasingly louder. "I wonder how lady Mormont will rest to ser Jorah being on the war council."

Surprised at this Daenerys replies "You'd let him sit on the council?"

"Aye. He's one of your closest advisors. Him, Ser Barristan, Greyworm and maybe even Missandei if you wish. Are welcome on the council. Plus he's one of the most experienced fighters in the north."

"Thank you. I assume Ser Davos will be on the council as well?"

"Aye. For all he says he knows nothing of fighting, he's managed to fight at Blackwater bay and against Ramsey."

"He seems a good man."

"Yes, without him Stannis would have lost sooner and I would not be here."

"Perhaps I should thank him for saving you." Daenerys smiles at Jon. They share a short giggle until a shout comes from the wall. They turn back to the opening gate. Daenerys smiles eagerly awaiting the arrival of her friends and advisors. After what feels like an eternity the gate opens. Ser Barristan is the first through the gate, looking just as grand as he did when he entered Winterfell all those years ago. He is followed by Tyrion, Varys and Ser Davos. The Unsullied follow them in. Daenerys notices that their armour and shields are covered in ash. Tyrion and Varys' clothing is almost completely blackened. Daenerys' smile quickly fades. She rushes from Jon's side towards Ser Barristan. Concerned at the sight she hurriedly asks"What happened?"

Ser Barristan dismounts his horse and quickly bows. "Your grace, it was Night King, he... He rode Viserion." Jon now catches up with Daenerys. An Unsullied walks out of their ranks. He drops his spear and shield to the ground, he removes his helmet to reveal that he is Greyworm. Daenerys notices that two of her advisors are missing.

"Where are Jorah and Missandei?" She asks starting to panic.

"After the attack, I sent Jorah to find the Dothraki and lead them here faster." Ser Barristan replies.

"And Missandei?"

"Missandei was in the first carriage." Greyworm answers.

Daenerys notices that Greyworms eyes are misted as if he has been crying. Suddenly it dawns on Daenerys.

"I'm sorry, your grace," Barristan says sincerely.

Tears start to form in her eyes. Jon reaches an arm around her "Dany" but she pushes his arm back. "Not now." She replies.

"I'll go tell the others what happened," Jon says.

"No, I'll do it," Daenerys replies.

"Are you sure?"

"They'll never respect me if I don't tell them personally about subjects like this one."

Jon relents and turns to Ser Barristan and Greyworm. "You are both welcome on the war council, although I understand if you don't wish to attend," Jon says.

"No. I... I shall do my duty." Greyworm replies.

"I follow the queen." Ser Barristan says.

"Then let's go," Daenerys says as she turns and quickly heads back towards the great hall. Jon turns to Ser Davos. "Can see that the Unsullied can find room to camp? Then get some rest yourself."

"Yes, my lo... Your grace." Ser Davos turns to organise the encampment of the Unsullied, Tyrion and Varys follow him too.

Daenerys and Jon returned to the council meeting with Ser Barristan and Greyworm behind her. Daenerys was obviously still shaken after learning of Missandei's death. Greyworm was too but he was better at hiding it. Jon notices this. "Dany, we don't have to do this now."

"I agree, your grace. You can always call for a council meeting tomorrow." Ser Barristan says.

"No," Daenerys says with determination. " I need to earn their respect and I can't do that if I spend a day mourning." After this, they continue towards the great hall.

As they entire the hall, the lords and lady's are abuzz with whispers. Mostly about Ser Barristan Selmy walking beside Daenerys Targaryen after being the lord commander of Robert Baratheon's kingsguard. But also of the dark-skinned man the other side of her. Daenerys and Jon returned to their previous seats, Greyworm and See Barristan take seats as well. "My lords, this is... Ser Barristan Selmy, my queen's guard and Greyworm, the commander of the Unsullied." Daenerys gestures to them both as she says this.

"Greyworm? That's an unusual name." Lord Manderly states.

"In Astapor, the masters give Unsullied new name each day to remind us that we are vermin. Greyworm is the name I had when Daenerys Stormborn freed us." Greyworm responds.

"You're not really free if you are here," Sansa says. Jon glares at her for this.

"Queen Daenerys gave us all a choice. Leave Unsullied and choose our own lives or serve her."

"And you, See Barristan. Last we heard Cersei dismissed from Joffrey's kingsguard and most thought you were dead and yet here you stand." Lord Glover asks.

"Yet here I stand and Joffrey lies dead."

"How does the lord commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard end up being queens guard to the daughter of the mad king?" Lyanna Mormont questions.

"Because for most of my life I've fought for a mad man and a drunken fool and for once I want to fight for someone I truly believe in." The northerners relent, not quite satisfied with their answers but just enough to stop their questioning of the old knight and former slave.

Lord Cerwyn curiously looks at Ser Barristan and Greyworm's armour. "What happened to you? You're covered in... Is that ash?"

Ser Barristan takes a moment to prepare himself then looks up at the northerners. "We were attacked on the road by the night king and his dragon. He set fire to almost all of our carriages and... Many Unsullied."

"How many men did you lose?" Lord Glover asks.

"Over a thousand. Hundreds more are burned" Greyworm answers. The northern slump over, displaying varying emotions. Some appear saddened at the loss of so many men others view at as merely a strategic loss of soldiers but they do not the personal cost to Daenerys and Greyworm. However, unlike the other lords, Jon knows this. He also knows that Daenerys will never excuse herself from the meeting as she seeks to gain the northerners respect, so he would have to do it for her.

"My lords, I feel this meeting would be better held when the Dothraki arrive."

"How long will that be?" Lord Glover asks.

"A day. Two at the most depending on how hard Jorah has them riding." Ser Barristan answer.

"Very well, your grace." Lord Glover stands and begins to leave the room the other lords follow suit.

Daenerys mutters a quiet "Thank you." That Jon barely heard. She hastily leaves the hall with Ser Barristan and Greyworm behind her. Jon also stands to follow her but notices that Sansa is still sat.

"Jon, can we talk? Please?"

"Aye. I think I've avoided you long enough."


	5. Kingslayer

"I'm sorry Jon, for how I spoke to you." Santa says sheepishly.

"There's no need to apologize. I should apologize, I've been avoiding you over something so petty."

"Thank you." Santa smiles at her brother. "But if it were true..."

"No! Sansa enough of this talk."

Jon gets up to leave but Sansa grabs his wrist. "You will not walk away from me again. You will sit back down and listen to what I have to say."

"Fine" Jon returns to his seat, he is clearly annoyed with Sansa. "If you do love her then that would solve all of the problems we will have after the dead are defeated."

"How?"

"Marry her. The northerners will never accept her as Queen, but they would be more likely to accept her if you are beside her."

"Marry her?! I could never do that. I'm a bastard, all her advisor would tell her not to do it."

"Are you so sure about that? Tyrion is a smart man and Varys will hear what the lords think of her. Both would say that marrying you would bring peace to the seven kingdoms."

"No... They would think I'm a bastard not worthy of marrying the Queen."

"She could legitimise you. You would be Jon Stark."

"No. It could never happen." Jon gets up and leaves Sansa once more. But she feels slightly better than last time as at least he listened to her and he never said he was against the idea of marrying Daenerys. He also only said she would be advised against it, not that Daenerys would be. She smiles, perhaps Jon would see that she was right and that a marriage with Daenerys would finally bring peace to Westeros.

Kings road

The sound of the horses is deafening. Small folk rush off the Kings Road to get out of the way as ninety thousand Dothraki ride at a speed that the Westerosi did not think could be achieved. Since Jorah had arrived he had organised the Dothraki as well as he could and he ordered them to ride. Hard. They spent the majority of the last few days riding with only a few hours to eat and sleep. Both horses and men were starting to suffer. Men died from disease and starvation, the horses from exhaustion. Even the Dothraki were getting concerned at the pace Jorah was making them ride. Qhono moves up the horde. "Jorah, we need to rest." He shouts.

"No! We have to Winterfell."

"We'll be no use if we're all exhausted."

"Fine. Spread the word we'll stop and make camp for the night. Qhono bids him farewell and goes to tell the other Dothraki.

The horde has been stopped for over two hours. Finally, Jorah relaxes for the first time in days. Laying on his mattress he begins to drift off into a deep sleep.

A few hours later He is awoken by one of the few Westerosi servants they had. Jorah had to give the Dothraki harsh warnings if they mistreated the servants. The girl gave Jorah his food. It was a small bowl of stew with some chunks of mutton. It had barely any taste to it and was so small Jorah doubted it could satisfy the hunger of a child. But they did have ninety thousand men their horses and the cooks, servants and others who follow an army. He quickly finished his stew and went to check on the Dothraki. The scene outside his tent was interesting, to say the least. Tents lined the sides of the Kings Road. Dothraki gambled, drank and whored more than any other army he had ever seen. If he didn't know any better he would have described them as a mob of peasants. But there was a reason they had gained such a feared reputation. They could fight, better than most. Jorah went around their large camp. He checked on their food stores and for any sickness from the men. Fortunately only a few had contracted a sickness and it didn't seem to be spreading far, but without a maester, it was impossible to tell. Jorah heads back towards his tent. Two riders are hastily making their way north on the Kings Road. One has slicked-back dark hair the other seems somewhat familiar. His blonde hair darkened with dirt and grime. But his face is still the same as Jorah remembered from the tourney at Lannisport. Jorah turns to some of the less drunk Dothraki. "Stop those riders!" Five Dothraki rush to surround the two riders. They brandish their arakhs at the riders. Jorah rushes over to them. He hauls the blonde rider of his horse and into the dirt. "Where's your army!" He shouts.

"What army? We are just farmers"

"Do you think you could sneak past me? Lannister?"

"Who's a Lannister I am just a farmer"

"Where is your army" Jorah repeats.

"I'm just a far..."

"Oh shut the fuck up he knows who you are." The dark-haired man says.

Jorah looks up at the Dothraki. "Lock these two in chains. We ride at dawn." The Dothraki drag the two riders away.

Kings landing

Blackwater bay is abuzz with activity. Dozens of ships are landing, unloading the men, horses of the Golden Company. Cersei is watching them from the Red Keep. A cup of at our gold in her hand and smile on her face. Soon the dragon whore and Stark bastard will die she thought. Qyburn enters her room.

"Your grace, Euron Greyjoy and Captain Strickland wish to see you."

"Send them to the throne room, I'll meet them there."

"As you wish, your grace." Qyburn exits the room to complete her command. She takes a final sip of her wine. She places her cup down and goes to the throne room.

She sits upon the iron throne. Her throne. The dragon whore could claim it's her throne but the bitch would never get to sit on it. The doors to the throne room open. Euron Greyjoy walks in a blonde man in golden armour alongside him. The blonde man kneels before Cersei.

"Captain Strickland, your grace. It's a pleasure to meet you." He announces.

"Thank you, captain." Cersei replies. "Now what has my gold bought me."

Strickland rises. "Eighteen thousand infantry and two thousand cavalry, your grace."

Cersei smiles. "Very good captain. Qyburn escort Captain Strickland to his chamber, I wish to speak to Lord Greyjoy alone."

"Yes your grace." Qyburn and Captain Strickland exit the throne room.

Cersei turns to Euron. "You've done well bringing the Golden Company. Now about your reward."

Euron walks up the steps to the iron throne. "Yes... My reward. I seem to remember you saying you'd lie on your back and spread those pretty legs of yours."

"After the war." Cersei replies.

Euron places his hands on her thighs. "Why wait? We could have dead men or dragons coming soon. Besides I want to know what a queens cunt is like."

"We made a deal. I'll honour it."

"What if I want a new deal?"

"Depends on the deal." Cersei smiles. She gets up and beckons Euron to follow her towards her chamber. Gods he is easy to manipulate.

Winterfell

Night is falling, men head to their chambers or tents to sleep others head for the Wintertown brothel. The dead may be marching to kill them all but at least the whores of Wintertown would do well out of this. Jon smirks at this thought. Even with Westeros facing almost certain destruction some people are going to be making more gold than ever before. Jon begins to change, he takes off his Stark breastplate. His tunic follows, soon he is bare-chested. He unties his breeches, they fall to the ground leaving him naked. Jon goes to his wardrobe. He grabs his nightclothes and puts them on. He heads to his bed, blowing out candles on his way. He pulls his furs and sheets to make space for himself on the bed. But a soft knock at his door stops him. Jon grabs his last candle and goes to open the door. He shines the candle at the door and opens it. "Dany?" Jon says surprised.

"Jon, I... I'm sorry but I couldn't be alone... Not tonight." Dany's voice is filled with sadness.

"It's alright" Jon wraps his free arm around her. "Come in."

Dany walks into his room, Jon closes the door behind her. "Dany, I am so sorry."

"Missandei... She's a... Was a good person. She deserved better than a butchering."

"I know, I'm sorry." Jon places his candle by his bed and turns to wrap Dany in a tight hug.

"Thank you." A tear rolls down her face that Jon quickly wipes away. "Missandei, she was the closest I came to having a family for years. My brother... He was a monster. He'd hit me and touch me and I was fine with it because he was my brother. But Drogo, he was kind. He promised to bring his Khalasar to Westeros after Roberts assassins tried to poison me. But that witch... She stole him from and our child. His Khalasar abandoned me because they thought I was nothing more than a foreign whore that tempted the great Khal Drogo. In Astapor, I remember master Kraznys calling me a slut who thinks flashing my tits would get me what I wanted." Dany smirks at this memory, Jon almost laughs but he manages to suppress it. "And Missandei, she had to translate what he said. Their faces when they found out I understand Valyrian where unforgettable. From that moment she became my advisor and grew to become my friend." Tears start flooding down her face. Jon holds her tighter than before. Dany sits on the side of Jons bed with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Shh... It's going to be alright." Jon presses a light kiss to her forehead.

"Jon... Help me forget the pain... Please?"

"Dany... I... I don't think that's a good idea. Not now."

"Jon please." She pulls her gown down revealing more of breasts.

"Dany I..."

"I'm your queen and I command you to bed me... Please."

"Alright." He leans towards her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Soon he completes his queen's command.

Jon awakens to see the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The sun is shining onto the naked back of Daenerys Targaryen. Nothing can match her beauty. He lightly caresses her back, intertwining his fingers in her silver hair. This causes Dany to wake. She smiles at him. But, that smile quickly crumples and Dany rushes off to Jon's chamber pot. Jon calls after her. The sound of vomiting comes from Dany. Jon runs to her side. He kneels next to her and pulls her hair away from her face as she continues to throw up. Eventually, she stops and looks at Jon. "Are you alright?" Jon asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Get dressed and go see the maester."

"No maester. I'm fine."

"Your not. Your pale and vomiting. You need a maester. Besides, I don't think Tyrion would forgive me if our queen died from stubbornness." They both smile at this last comment.

"Fine, I'll see the maester."

"Good." Jon presses a light kiss to her lips.

Elsewhere in Winterfell, others are awake and walking about. Tyrion is one of them. He feels intimidated by the looks the northern soldiers and lords he encounters until he eventually finds the room he's looking for. "Aah, lady Brienne, I was wondering if I could dine with lady Stark this morning."

"One moment my lord." Brienne turns and opens the door. "Lady Sansa, Lord Tyrion wishes to dine with you." Tyrion can't quite hear Sansa's reply but quickly Brienne returns to Tyrion. "Lady Sansa will see you, my lord."

Tyrion enters the room. Sansa is sat at a table by a small fire. "Lord Tyrion." Sansa says politely.

"I don't think I'm anyone's Lord anymore." Tyrion walks towards Sansa and sits on the other chair.

"I'm sure your new queen will restore your titles." She says this coldly.

"As it happens our queen is the reason I wanted to see you." Sansa raises an eyebrow at this. Her handmaidens enter and begin to serve the pair of them breakfast. They remain in silence until the handmaidens leave. "Late last night Varys came to me saying one of his little birds overheard something very interesting."

"And that would be?"

"You proposing the idea to your brother of marrying Daenerys."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, actually I think it's a brilliant idea." Sansa looks very confused at this. Tyrion takes a mouthful of food. "No one in the north respects her. Not you and certainly not any of the other lords. If she were to marry one of them, let's say their king I imagine their opinion of her would be much better."

"Your right, I don't respect her. I only see the daughter of the Mad King. Who's only goal is to take the Iron Throne. But, Jon he's a good person, he's good at leading and ruling."

"Yes, he has the perfect qualities to rule and Daenerys, give her some credit she is good at ruling, a bit of temper. But she has good people around her to keep her temper in check."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of the daughter of the Mad King having a temper." Sansa says suspiciously.

"She'll threaten to do something, but Jorah, See Barristan and I will advise against it and she will listen. To my knowledge, she has only gone against her advisors once and for good reason."

"Why?"

"The slave masters of Yunkai nailed children to crosses. After Daenerys took the city she nailed the masters to crosses against Ser Barristan's advice."

"Why would he advise against killing slave masters."

"I don't know I wasn't there." Tyrion is clearly becoming agitated at this conversation. "The point of the story is that with the right council she will make the right decision the majority of the time. You brother could be the final piece of the puzzle that makes her one of the greatest rulers the seven kingdoms have ever seen."

"Very well Tyrion, I'll continue to advise my brother to marry her. But not because I like her or respect her but because I want peace."

"You've learnt well since we last met." Tyrion gives Sansa a knowing smile which Sansa notices.

"You were going to advise her to marry my brother regardless of what Varys heard weren't you?"

"Of course, she wants the seven kingdoms and Jon is king of one of those kingdoms it makes perfect sense politically. " Tyrion stops, debating whether or not he should continue. "Also I've heard them fuck for hours." Sansa bursts into laughter, Tyrion also giggles at this memory.

"What?"

"Yes, your brother learnt to ride a different kind of dragon before Rhagael." This causes Sansa to burst into another round of laughter." I fear I may have said too much about your brother and our queen's sexual escapades."

"You might have. But it is rather entertaining."

"I'll see you at the council meeting later, Sansa"

"Yes, just try to keep your stories to yourself." Tyrion leaves the room and hears Sansa laughing again which causes Brienne to raise an eyebrow at the dwarf.

Master Wolken has had the busiest few days since he arrived at Winterfell. The Bolton's may have been scum but at least they never worked him so hard. In a rare moment of rest, he is in his chamber reading the history of the Targeryen conquest. He's just starting to read about Torrhen Stark bending the knee to Aegon. But a soft knock interrupts him. He puts the book down and goes to answer the door. He sees the young silver-haired woman everyone's been talking about. "Your grace, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Maester... Wolken? Is it?" Daenerys asks.

"Yes, your grace."

"I was hoping you could help me with something." She awkwardly says.

"Of course, your grace. Come in sit down." They walk into Wolken's chamber. He moves his book from the table to a shelf then joins Daenerys at the table. "So, your grace, what seems to be the problem?"

"This morning I woke and vomited shortly after."

"Have you vomited since?"

"Yes, twice."

"Have you noticed swelling of your breasts or that they are more sensitive?"

"Yes... But I don't see what that has to do with anything." Unsure of why the Maester would ask this.

"Have you been eating more than usual?" He asks, ignoring her question.

"Yes but I still don't see what this has to do with me vomiting."

"Your grace, can I place my hands on your stomach for a moment." It dawns on her. That's not possible. Daenerys thinks. She hastily nods. Wolken places his hands on her stomach. He feels around the entirety of her stomach, Daenerys is becoming increasingly anxious. After a few minutes, Wolken removes his hands and looks at Daenerys.

"Well?!"

Wolken smiles at her. "Congratulations, your grace. You are with child. In the third month, I believe."

Daenerys' heart falls. It can't be. I can't have a child. "No... This isn't possible."

"Your Grace, the child appears to be healthy."

"No! You don't understand. It's impossible for me to have a child."

"Your grace, you are pregnant, whatever you've been told in the past they were not correct."

"You don't understand... I haven't bled for years. My son and husband died because of a witch and she cursed me to remain childless."

"But you are not childless. You are carrying a babe."

"It won't live. I know it won't."

"Your Grace, I recommend you go to the babe's father and tell them this."

"No... I cant. You... Maester you can't tell anyone. Do you understand? No lord, no smallfolk, not even Sansa Stark or..." She hesitates for a moment. "Jon Snow."

"I understand, your grace."

Daenerys rushes out of the room, holding back tears so that the northerners do not see her being so weak. She stays in her chamber sobbing for hours. She refuses to eat when lunch is brought to her, too fearful of what will happen to the child inside her. Jon's child.

By mid-afternoon, a light snowstorm has set in as the lords gather for a war council meeting. Unlike the previous meeting, Tyrion and Varys were invited to join the meeting. "Any word from the south?" Jon asks.

Everyone looks at Varys expectantly. "I'm afraid so, it would appear that the Lannister armies are yet to leave the city. Furthermore, they have been reinforced with an army of sellswords, the golden company."

"That fucking whore!" Lord Cerwyn exclaims. The other northern lord's voice agreement.

Lord Glover turns to Tyrion."What about you Lannister? What did you know about your sister's intentions?"

But it is Jon who answers. "Lord Glover may I remind you that Lord Tyrion is our guest as the hand to Queen Daenerys. Furthermore, I believe Cersei has tried to kill lord Tyrion. On multiple occasions, I believe." Tyrion chuckles slightly before Jon can continue. "Now, Lord Varys, how many men have the golden company brought."

"Some eighteen thousand men another two thousand mounted and elephants."

"Elephants?" Lord Manderly questions.

"Huge beasts of war from Essos. There larger than any bear, horse or dire wolf." Varys explains.

"How do they..." Before Lady Karstark can finish a soldier runs into the great hall.

"Your graces, my lords, my lady's, forgive the intrusion but he said it's urgent." The council turns to see the soldier stand aside to allow an older man clad in armour with a bear sigil on his breastplate. Jon turns to see Daenerys face light up when she sees him.

"Jorah." Daenerys whispers with a smile.

He walks up to the great table. The northern lords and ladies look at Jorah with either distaste or indifference, knowing that Ned Stark wanted his head and here he his walking in Ned Starks home. The harshest look is from Lyanna Mormont, the shame of the former heir to Bear Island selling men into slavery is still know by its current lady. Jorah bows head. "Khaleesi, your grace, my lords and ladies. The Dothraki are setting up camp."

"Thank you for your haste in getting here, Jorah." Daenerys says.

"There's something else, Khaleesi." They all look at Jorah with confusion. "Bring them in." They look behind Jorah as four Dothraki bring in two men locked in chains. The Dothraki bring them before the council and shove them down to there knees.

Everyone falls into silence, recognising the blonde-haired man with the golden hand. Daenerys is the first to speak. "You, with the brown hair who are you?"

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, your grace." He replies.

"Blackwater? I didn't realise you could be a knight of a bay."

"Nor did I until the cunt king did it."

Daenerys raises an eye at this supposed knights bluntness and vulgar language. But, her attention turns to the blonde man. "And you, I know who you are. Ser Jaime Lannister."

"Yes, that's me, your grace." He says with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Why are you here? Without your sister's army?" She says coldly.

"There is no Lannister army coming north."

The northerners give very little reaction. Jaime turns to Varys. "Your little birds I assume." Varys responds with a curt nod.

"Then why are you here?" Daenerys asks harshly.

"Because unlike Cersei I have a wish to live longer than the next six months."

"You came to the wrong place Kingslayer." Lord Glover chuckles.

Daenerys stares daggers at Glover for this before speaking. "When I was young my brother would tell me stories. Stories about the man who betrayed and murdered our father." Tyrion, Jon and Ser Barristan look at her. Almost pleading with their eyes that she does not mention the northerners deceased enemy in any remotely positive way. "Those stories would be about how we would take back the seven kingdoms from the men who stole it from us and kill the man who betrayed our father. Each night before I slept he would tell me a different way we would kill you. A simple knife to the heart, slice your throat so you choke on your own blood, cut you until you bleed to death, feed you to starving pigs while still living." Her face remains void of emotions while she says this. Jon and especially Tyrion are becoming increasingly alarmed at how their queen is speaking. "Then it's good for you I am not my brother." Everyone's eyes snap to Daenerys. "He would've had you executed the moment he set eyes on you. But Viserys was a fool. He refused to believe the stories about our father and brother. He would've been just as bad as our father. Thankfully his foolishness means he is not the one sat in this chair. I am." Daenerys rises. "I, Daenerys of house Targeryen first of my name. Do hereby pardon you, Ser Jaime of House Lannister." She pauses, contemplating whether or not she truly wants to do this. "Of the crime of king slaying."

Everyone looks at her with shock. The last child of Aerys Targeryen has just pardoned the man who stabbed him in the back. Even Tyrion looks surprised at the queen's words.

Jaime bows his head. "Thank you, your grace."

"I wasn't finished." Everyone's eyes return to Daenerys, as she stares coldly at Jaime. "You may be pardoned for King slaying. But you have committed many other crimes. For that, should you survive the long night, a trial shall be held by house Stark." Sansa gives the faintest hint of a smirk before quickly repressing it. "Now, cut their chains and get them out of my sight." She says in Dothraki. Jorah looks at her open-mouthed in surprise as the Dothraki release the chains holding Jaime and Bronn. The Dothraki pull them and start shoving the pair of them out of the room. "My lords, I believe this meeting has run its course." Daenerys starts to walk out of the hall with Ser Barristan and Jorah behind her. Jon is the first of the council to stand, he goes to follow Daenerys but a Stark soldier stops him.

"Your grace, Samwell Tarly requests you join him in his chamber."

"Thank you I'll join him later." he goes to follow Daenerys again but the soldier stops him.

"Your grace I must insist said it's urgent."

"Alright, I'll see him now."


	6. The Truth

Winterfell

What could Sam want? That's so urgent. This same thought constantly ringing in his head as he walked to Sam's chamber. Jon couldn't figure it out. He had seen Sam only a few days prior and whilst Jon felt something was odd about there reunion he hadn't had the time to ask him. But it certainly didn't feel like something to cause such urgency. Probably something to do with Gilly or little Sam that I know nothing about but Sam wants advice for.

After knocking on Sams door, the former lord commander of the nights watch embraced his maester friend. Sam leads Jon inside to his chamber. After sitting Jon notices Sams concerned face. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I... She came to see me the other day."

"Who?"

"Daenarys."

"What did she want?" She never mentioned speaking to am. Jon wonders.

"She wanted to thank me for curing Ser Jorah's greyscale."

This causes Jon to become even more confused. "Surely that's a good thing? You don't look remotely happy at getting a personal thank you from the queen."

"Yes... I... I was happy until I told her my name." Jon furrows his brow in even more confusion. "I told her my name was Tarly she asked me if Randyll Tarly was my father. He sided with Cersei instead of Daenarys and sacked Highgarden with the Lannisters."

"And she attacked them after. I'm sorry Sam." Jon reaches over to comfort Sam but he flinches away.

"It's not just that! They were captured my father and... Brother. She captured them both after the battle. They... They refused to bend the knee to her and she... She killed them."

"Sam I... I'm so sorry."

"They could've been her prisoners but she killed them! And not even with a sword! She... She burned them alive." Sam sobs.

"I'm sorry but she is our queen now and that's her way."

"But she shouldn't be!" Sam exclaims.

"Oh Sam I've bent the knee to her, I pledged the north to her."

"I'm not talking about King in the north I'm talking about King of the bloody seven kingdoms!" Sam's face falls as he realises what he's said.

"What do you mean?" Jon questions.

"I... Nothing I didn't mean anything." Sam stumbles.

"Sam. What did you mean?"

"I... At the citadel, I read a high septons diary." Sam reveals parking Jons interest. "He um... He annulled Rhaegar Targaryen's marriage to Elia Martell."

"How? They were married with children. Why would a-"

"It's not important." Sam interrupts. "He did it so that Rhaegar could marry another."

"But who would Rhaegar ma-" It dawns on Jon. "Lyanna."

Sam nods at Jons revelation. "Brans got well whatever Brans got. He saw their wedding. He didn't kidnap her or rape her. He loved her and she loved him. "

"But how? My father and Robert... They went to war to save her from a raper. Why didn't she tell them."

"I don't know Bran didn't say." Jon picks up on Sam seemingly avoiding the subject.

"But what did Bran say?"

"I well... It's not my place to say really."

"Sam. What did Bran say?"

Sam sighs but finally relents. "He saw the tower of joy at the end of the rebellion."

"Where he saw my father find k her. It was childbirth." Jon's eyes widen with shock. Childbirth? A baby with Rhaegar. Why didn't she tell father?

"She made your father promise to keep the baby safe so your father... He erm... He claimed the boy as his bastard son."

No that's not possible.

"Before she died. Your mother she named you Aegon Targeryen. You are the true heir to the iron throne."

No, I can't be. I'm just a bastard, a Snow. Not a Targeryen king. "No i... I can't be I'm just a bastard."

"Jon, Bran saw it all. Their wedding your fa- Ned Stark finding you and your mother. You have a stronger claim than Daenarys or Cersei. You are the rightful king."

"NO! I never wanted a crown. Daenarys will take the Iron throne and I." Jon takes a deep breath. "I won't challenge her."

"But Jon your prince Rhaegars son it's your birthright and duty to be king. The north would fight for you."

"I don't want them to! You would have me wage war against my... My aunt." Gods I've been fucking and falling in love with my aunt. "I pledged the north to her not to fight her."

"But Jon-"

"But nothing! I'm no king, I'm a bastard and Daenarys is our queen." Jon storms away from Sam towards the training yard.

He claimed the boy as his bastard son. You are prince Rhaegars son. Your mother named you Aegon Targeryen. You are the true heir to the Iron Throne. It can't be true. But Sam he wouldn't lie. Why would fa- my uncle lie to me? All these thoughts and hundreds more racing through Jons mind as he buried longclaw into a training dummy. The valyrian steel slicing through the straw dummy as if it was air. My whole life has been a lie. These thoughts only fuelling Jon's rage as he lands another savage attack. The dummy crumples. Jon moves to another and starts hacking and slicing at it. Until a booming voice calls out "What's got you so worked up, Snow?"

Jon turns, seething with rage that someone interrupted him. But he masks it when he sees who called him. "Tormund? Gods I thought you were dead."

"Aah, it'll take more than a dragon to kill me." Tormund pulls Jon into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gods, I think you actually broke something."

"You've survived worse Snow." Jon winces slightly knowing that Tormund is referring to his death. In the distance he sees the hound and Beric Donderion coming through Winterfell's gates with several free folk and nights watchmen.

"Were there any others? From Castle Black?" Jon asks.

"Aye, he was jus-"

"SNOW!"

Jon looks at where the shout came from. "Edd!" Jon pulls Edd into a hug. "I thought we lost you."

"No, your not ride of me yet." Jon smiles slightly. "So what's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing much." Just my whole life has been a lie and I've been fucking my aunt. Other than that in fine!

"If you say so." Not entirely believing Jon.

"I'm glad your here. It's good to have another man I trust here." Edds brow furrows in confusion.

"The lords made you their king surely there's some of them you trust?"

Jon sighs. "The Forrester lads alright. And Ser Davos is a good man. But most of the others would happily get rid of me to make Sansa queen." He sighs again. "All because I went to see Daenarys." My aunt.

"Well, you'll have me and that big ginger prick."

"We might be friends now but I can still gut you crow." Tormund steps menacingly towards Edd. Gripping his sword. But he starts laughing, Jon and Edd soon follow.

"It's good to have you two back."

Kings landing

"Qyburn, how many scorpions do we have?" Cersei asks.

"A dozen, your grace. With another four already under construction." Qyburn replies.

"Make it eight. I want twenty of them ready for use by the end of the month."

"Of course, your grace." Qyburn starts to leave before Cersei stops him.

"And Qyburn. I want men sent to Casterly Rock. I want to know how the dragon whores cock less slave scum managed to take it."

"It shall be done, your grace."

Cersei leaves her chambers to head for the black cells, Ser Gregor obediently following her. A short walk later the pair of them reach the black cells. The cells are eerily quiet. Only two people now occupy the black cells. And one of them was half-dead after Qyburn was allowed into her cell. Cersei smirks walking past her cell. Septa Unella the hag. She thought she held power over a lion. She thought she could shame me. Now, look at her. The Septa is chained to the wall by her wrists. Dozens of cuts and scratches cover her naked body. Most horrifically but most satisfying for Cersei is the removed skin around her stomach, exposing her ribs. Qyburn took just enough to leave her agonising pain but leave her alive to suffer as Cersei did. But, Unella wasn't who Cersei came to see. She continues through the black cells towards her other prisoner. The goaler opens the cell before Cersei orders him to leave. Leaving Cersei alone with her prisoner with Ser Gregor standing menacingly behind her. She walks to her tanned dark-haired prisoner. Cersei removes her gag. "Your dragon whore has gone north with the bastard king to fight white walkers."

The prisoner smiles. "That shows how much of a threat you are. They would rather fight stories we tell children than the cowering lioness."

"Come now Ellaria. I've taken everything from you. Prince Oberyn died because of me. Your precious sand snakes died because of me. I killed your own daughter in front of you and there was nothing you could do to save them. How did that feel?"

"You wouldn't know, would you? You only saw Myrcella's corpse."

Cersei turns. "Ser Gregor, discipline her."

Clegane steps forward. He raises his hand and strikes Ellarias cheek, his mailed fist causing a deep cut.

"Perhaps when you finally kill me, I'll see all your bastards in seven hells." Ellaria spits.

"Again." Cersei snaps. Ser Gregor hits her again, causing another cut to her cheek. "Kill you? Why would I do that? You may still have a purpose yet."

Winterfell

He didn't kidnap her or rape her. He loved her and she loved him. How many thousands died because he loved Lyanna Stark and she loved Rhaegar, not Robert Baratheon. How many died for me to be born?

These thoughts as well as hundreds, no, thousands more racing through Jons mind as he hid from as many responsibilities as possible. And Daenarys. The aunt he had seen naked and fucked on multiple occasions, the aunt he was in love with, the aunt he could not bear to see.

The remainder of his day had been spent in the godswood. Praying for his fa- uncle. For the mother and father, he never knew. For his lost bro- cousins. Until darkness fell and he snuck back to his chamber.

Tossing and turning for what felt like hours a soft knock came from his door. Only one woman has that knock. Gods I don't know if I have the strength to face her. Summoning what little strength he has Jon goes and opens the door. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Daenerys. She is so beautiful, kind but stern and forceful when needed. I almost lov- no! That's wrong she is my aunt.

Daenarys notices Jons confused face and how he won't look her in the eyes. "Jon, what's wrong?"

"I... Apologies your grace but I feel unwell and wish to retire this evening." Great excuse. You have the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms willingly coming to your chambers to fuck you and you can't even tell her the real reason you can't.

"Oh... I... Of course." Slowly Daenarys leaves, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Why couldn't he look me in the eye? A simple sickness does not explain that. And calling me 'your grace' he hasn't done that in private since Dragonstone. What has caused him to refuse me like that? Would he refuse our child? No. He wouldn't get that chance the babe will die just like Rhaego.

Days later the dead still haven't left their position near long lake and another tense council meeting is nearing its end.

"And the dragon glass weapons? How many do we have?" Jon asks.

"The smiths are working as hard as they can but they are still getting used to making dragon glass swords and spears and almost all have them have never made anything like the Dothraki..." Ser Davos pauses. Not knowing the name of the Dothraki weapons.

"Araks," Daenarys says.

"Aye, with those difficulties id say wed be lucky if half our men had dragon glass weapons."

Jon sighs. "Maester Wolken, send ravens to Riverrun and the Eyrie requesting that smiths come to Winterfell." Wolken leaves and the council begins to disperse.

"Lady Sansa id like to speak with you. If you would." Tyrion asks.

"Of course lord Tyrion." She replies. The pair of them head for Tyrion's chambers. Upon arrival, they sit and Tyrion pours them a glass of wine each.

"You still drink too much." Sansa states. Looking at Tyrion's much fuller glass.

"Nonsense, I drink just enough for a man of my stature." He replies with a smirk on his face. Santa smiles, perhaps when she was younger she would've laughed but not now.

"I'm assuming you didn't ask to speak to me to joke about your drinking."

"No, I wish though. That would be much easier to deal with." Tyrion sighs.

"And what is not easy to deal with?"

"Our potential royal couple." He states. "They would appear to not be getting along as well as they had been."

"Yes, they have been rather cold to each other recently."

"Each other?" Tyrion questions. "I would say that despite his longing looks at her your brother has been the cold one."

"I... Yes, Jon has been acting strange recently."

"So? Any particular reason for it?" He asks.

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't spoken to me outside of council meetings and the only times I've seen him is in the godswood or the training yard."

"Interesting, so it's not only Daenarys he's acting cold too. Would he have spoken to your sister?"

"Perhaps. But do remember if you try and speak to her she's likely to stick needle into you." They share a small laugh before Sansa excuses herself and leaves.

After three days of hiding from everything he could, Jon finally decided to face some of what he had been avoiding. The first, the storey face of the woman in front of him Lyanna Stark. The mother I never knew. The mother I killed. Staring at her cold Stoney face Jon couldn't decide what was worse. That his birth had killed his mother or that his mothers love for Rhaegar Targeryen, his father, had resulted in tens of thousands dying in a war because she didn't love Robert Baratheon. Perhaps I should never have been born. My mother would be alive, my fa- uncle wouldn't have lied to his wife and...

His dark thoughts are interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, Jon turns towards the sound. No, she can't be here.

A/N: thank you so much for the feedback recently it's been so motivational to continue this fanfic. Also I have two ideas on how to do continue this fanfic. Either the night king is defeated at winterfell in what would hopefully be a much better than the show way or the dead win at winterfell


	7. Aegon Targaryan

His heart is beating almost as hard as when he was fighting a battle as she walks toward him. Her violet eyes giving him a cold hard stare.

"Your Grace, I didn't expect to see you here," Jon says, bowing slightly.

"No, you haven't expected to see me anywhere." Daenarys snaps. "I had to ask your sister where you were. And she barely knew where you've been these last days." Daenerys recalls when she properly met the warrior Stark girl.

Looking down at the training yard Daenerys sees Arya Stark sparing with the huge knightly woman she found out was lady Brienne of Tarth. Area uses her speed and agility to avoid Brienne's powerful strikes. "Her speed is rather impressive," Daenerys says.

"Yes, your grace. I don't think I've seen anyone move so fast with a blade." Ser Barristan replies.

The sound of blades clashing rings again.

"I think you should spar with her."

See Barristan chuckles. "I fear I am too old to keep up with someone as fast as her."

"Nonsense, I'm sure your more than capable of keeping up with a girl who can't be older than eight and ten name days." Ser Barristan relents and they begin to head down. Daenerys mind is full of questions. What do I say to her? How do I not make it obvious that Jon and I are closer than anyone believes? Will she figure it out? Will anyone notice my growing belly? No even I can barely notice it, for now, Daenarys thinks to herself.

Down in the training yard, Ser Barristan and Daenerys watch the conclusion of Arya and Brienne's duel. Following the end of the duel, Ser Barristan challenges Arya, which the young Stark eagerly accepts.

Ser Barristan draws his sword, adopting a low guard to account for Arya's short stature. Arya holds a needle in front of her as they begin to circle each other. Ser Barristan strikes first, swinging at Arya's ribs. She quickly darts backwards to avoid his swords longer reach. With lightning speed, she advances. Arya thrusts needle forwards. Ser Barristan scrambles to block the blow barely stopping her. The old knight takes a step back and smiles at the young Stark. She almost had him. Almost. But now the test is over. Ser Barristan advances, swinging his sword with unmatchable skill and surprising speed for such an elderly man. Arya keeps his strikes at bay for a while. But she cannot keep her defence up. Soon needle is flying out of her hand, she reaches for her dagger. Ser Barristan sees this and grabs her wrist, twisting it until the dagger falls from her hand.

He releases her hand and picks up her dagger. "You fight well my lady." Handing back her dagger.

"Very impressive indeed, lady Arya," Daenerys says. Arya notices Daenarys is holding which she promptly hands back.

"Thank you, your grace." She bows.

"Come, lady Arya. I wish to speak with you."

The pair begin walking around Winterfell with Ser Barristan following them. "Since I met your brother, I often find myself being jealous of your family," Daenerys says.

"Your Grace, I do not understand," Arya replies.

Daenarys smiles. "Come, lady Arya, you are far too intelligent to be asking that. Even without knowing anything about Viserys, you know about my father."

"Apologies, your grace. I only meant to not cause offence."

Daenerys smirks. This Stark is much more enjoyable company than her sister. "Speaking the truth about my family wouldn't have caused offence, lady Arya."

An awkward silence descends on the pair as they continue walking through Winterfell. Eventually, Arya breaks the silence. "Your Grace, I assume you didn't ask to speak to me about your family."

Daenerys smirks at her bluntness. "No, I... I did not. Your brother, Jon. He has become... Distant these last few days. "

Arya hesitates slightly. "He has your grace." She pauses. "He rarely speaks to me or Sansa and when he does he doesn't say much."

"Perhaps congratulations are in order, it is far more than he has spoken to me." Arya takes more of the bitterness in the queen's voice. "Do you know where he spends his time alone?"

"I see him go to the godswood with Ghost or sometimes he goes into crypts."

"Thank you lady Arya, you have been most helpful."

Arya ponders why would the Queen be so interested in Jon? Why did she seem so desperate to speak to him?

Back in the present Daenerys stares at Jon expectantly. "Well? Why have you been avoiding me? Arya said you've been avoiding her and Sansa as well. Why are you avoiding them?" She says, showing off the infamous Targaryen temper.

"I... I'm sorry your gra- Dany. I've been... I've been thinking a lot." Jon replies half-heartedly.

"About?" Daenerys says, her temper mellowing slightly. But only slightly.

Jon sighs. "Sam spoke to me." He mumbles.

"Oh. I'm sorry I know he's your friend but I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't have done it I would have appeared weak."

"I know. I agreed with what you did. It's something else I've been thinking about."

"What is it?" Her temper completely faded and now replaced with concern. She steps closer to him and places a comforting hand in his arm.

"He... He told me who my mother was." He blurts.

"Surely that's good? Why are you sad about it?"

"Because of who she is." He says, looking up at the face of Lyanna Stark.

"She is?" Jon nods. "But... How? From what I know your father didn't seem to be someone who bed his sis-" She stops, the realisation hitting her.

Jon takes a deep breath." Eddard Stark is not my father." He sighs. "Rhaegar is."

Daenerys looks him in the eye with shock. He wasn't a Snow. He's the bastard of her brother, making him her... and nephew.

"He... He didn't kidnap her or rape her. She loved him and he loved her."

Daenerys eyes widen in shock. All her life she had been told how Rhaegar had kidnapped and raped Robert Baratheons love.

"Before the trident." He continues." They... They married. My name... Is Aegon Targeryen."

A/N: I know this chapter is really half-arsed and short and the duel between Arya and See Barristan is cringe as hell and not much really happened but j wanted to just get a chapter out and hopefully start getting them out faster.


	8. Darkness

Daenerys is silent in shock. Not only had Jon revealed who his mother was but also that her brother was his father and that they had married. Eventually, she looked up at him. "Then you're the true heir to the iron throne." She mumbled.

"Dany... I... I'm not meant to be a king. Sansa should've been made queen instead and I... I couldn't try to take what you've been working towards for so long."

"That does not matter. The northern lords will want you to press your claim."

"Dany... I'm not good at ruling. They only chose me because I won a battle and Sansa was more responsible for that than me."

"And if they do choose you as the man they want to be king of the seven kingdoms. What then?"

"I'll join the nights watch again. I'm not meant to be a king."

"And what if I wanted you to be king by my side!" She snaps.

Shocked, Jon recoils slightly. She couldn't mean that. Bedding someone is far different to... To marrying someone. Why would she want to marry me? Until just now I was a bastard and everyone else still believes so. Recovering slightly from the shock words begin to stumble out of his mouth. "Dany... I... We... It's wrong... Your... You're my aunt... We can't."

"Why not?! Targaryen's have wed brother and sister for centuries what difference is an aunt and a nephew."

"Except I've been raised a Snow. Taught that wedding brother and sister sent Targaryen's mad."

"Tell me Aegon Targaryen, " Jon jolts at being called this. "Do I seem mad to you?"

"No." He mumbles in reply.

"And what about you? Have you been sent mad." Jon remains silent, unsure of how to answer. "No, you are not," Daenerys says. "You, Jon Snow, are the exact opposite of mad. You're a good person."

He looks at her solemnly. "Dany... I... I'm sorry." With that, he leaves her. In the crypts, in front of Lyanna Stark.

Her hand wanders down to hold her belly and child, with tears forming in her eyes Daenerys lets out a barely audible whimper. "Jon... I love you."

But he does not hear, he carries on walking out of the crypts without knowing what she said.

Every single one of Gendry's muscles ached. He had worked for hours each day since he arrived at Winterfell, trying to make enough dragon glass weapons. No matter how hard he worked, no matter how many times his hammer landed the amount of swords and spears needed did not seem to fall. Over a hundred smiths had gathered in Winterfell to craft the weapons needed to arm one of the largest armies the seven kingdoms had seen. It was exhausting work.

On his way back to his forge, he's interrupted by a voice he had not heard for many years call his name. Turning he saw her. She's taller, still dressing like a boy but she no longer looked like one, she had grown more womanly. Gone was the little girl who pretended to be a boy and replaced with a beautiful woman. Since he arrived at Winterfell, Gendry had overheard many men make a bawdy comment about Sansa Stark, some about her exotic Auburn hair other more vulgar ones about her tits or the way her hips sway beneath her skirts. But to Gendry, how Arya survived in the road for so long and her skill with a blade made her more attractive than a simple pretty body. Not that Arya wasn't pretty in her own way.

"'Arry," Gendry exclaims.

Arya scowls at him for calling her this.

"Apologies... M'lady." He says with a smirk.

In response, Arya raises her hand and strikes him across his chest.

"Oww. That bloody hurt!" He clutches his chest in pain

"Serves you right," Arya responds. "I told you in not a lady."

"Your still more a lady th-" she strikes him again. "Oww. Alright, alright no more M'ladying.

"Thank you." She smirks." And I'm sure that's not a word."

"You highborn's and your words." Gendry mumbles.

"What was that?" She says, raising her hand to strike him again.

"Nothing!" Arya laughs at how fast he spoke.

"Good," Arya responds. "I'm glad your here and alright."

"Yeah, well the red which had a good go at killing me."

"What happened? After she took you?" Arya asks.

"She took me to some castle on an island. Stripped me down to nothin' and strapped me to a bed." He grimaces at the memory." She put leeches on me. Said she needed my king's blood. Then some man came in started saying all these names and throwing the leeches on a fire."

"How did you escape?" She asks.

"Ser Davos broke me out. Put me on a boat and said to keep rowing." He laughs slightly. "Then I hid in Kings landing until Ser Davos found me again. Gold cloaks had no idea who I was."

Arya smiles at the irony of this. "I've been trying to find you for days after Jon told me you were here, but there are so many smiths all over the place that I couldn't find you."

"Yeah well, it still might not be enough." He mumbles. "Anyway." He says much louder. "What's a highborn lady doing walking around smiths stalls?"

Arya scowls ago him again, but this time Gendry laughs at her. She pulls a piece of parchment out from her pocket. "I wanted to know if you could make this for me?" She hands him the parchment which he unrolls revealing a drawing of a spear.

"I guess I could. Need to find something for the middle and make another dragonglass spear tip. It'll take some time but I can get it done."

"Thank you, Gendry." She places a hand on his arm before quickly removing and hastily leaving him. Alone and confused at what happened Gendry heads toward his forge.

By nightfall, Sansa is eating super alone as has become increasingly common since Jon had closed himself off. Without him to bridge the gap between Sansa and her Sister, Arya did not speak with Sansa often. Although their relationship was much improved from when they were children, they still had little in common. After finishing her supper and having a servant take it away. She pours herself a cup of wine. Although Sansa had grown to like the taste of wine, she was careful not to overindulge. After seeing the effect it had on King Robert in general and Cersei at the battle of Blackwater Bay. A knock at her chamber door interrupts her drinking. "Enter" she calls. The door opens to reveal Tyrion. "My lord hand, I must say j did not expect you this late."

"I do believe a husband is welcome in his wife's chamber." He says with a smirk.

Sansa sighs but her lips curl into a smile. "Your jokes are appreciated as always Tyrion."

Tyrion moves across the room to sit across from her. "Well it must have been greatly appreciated, I do believe that is the first time I've seen you truly smile."

"You were the closest to making me smile."

"Gods what a horrifying thought, that the demon monkey almost made the beautiful maiden Sansa Stark smile." He chuckles.

"Well, I did smile in secret when Robb won a battle." She smiles sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if your brother had won the war. Joffrey, the vicious cunt would've lost his head, Cersei too, perhaps even my father. Maybe myself for sharing their name."

"Robb wouldn't do that. He would be been fair to you and I would tell him that you were kind to me."

"What could've been if my father and sister weren't despicable."

"Your brother is hardly innocent either." She hisses.

Tyrion sighs. "My brother is a broken man, ever since the sack of Kings landing he's never been the same since. He hides it beneath his arrogance and carefree nature but hidden beneath that is a broken and battered man."

"Forgive me if I do not believe you."

"I can understand that. Anyway." He says slightly more cheerfully. "There was an actual reason why I came here."

"And what would that be?" She questions.

"Your brother." He says bluntly.

Santa sighs. "I know. He's completely closed himself off. He avoids me all day. I spoke with Arya and she said he hasn't spoken to her in days."

"Wonderful. Just when there is a chance for the first real peace in forty years." He sighs. "You must find out what is wrong with him. For the good of the realm."

"And I shall." She says coldly. I trust you shall also be trying to get your queen to speak to him?"

"No, I will not." He says calmly.

"Why?" She says harshly.

"What do you know about the attack on the Unsullied?"

"The same as all the other lords. Two thousand are dead and over a hundred are being treated for burns."

"Yes, that is what we told everyone. But we didn't tell anyone that the Queens closest friend was travelling with the Unsullied. They were sisters in all but blood. Speaking about Jon to her currently would not benefit any of us given the impact Missandei's death has had on her."

"So? We've all lost people we loved." Santa replies spitefully, thinking of those she had lost mother, father, Robb, Rickon, Jeyne, Lady, even Margaery Tyrell.

"Yes, you and your family more than most. So I'm sure you can understand losing someone so close to you." Sansa scowls. "She's a strong woman the queen. You and her are not so different. " Santa stiffens in her seat at being compared to the Mad Kings daughter. "She's showing a facade of strength to you and the northerners. But inside, she is suffering. In a short space of time, she has lost her closest friend and confidant shortly followed by your brother ignoring her when it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that the pair of them were behaving like lovestruck fools and all we needed was for them to say some words in front of a Septon or under a heart tree and we would be headed for peace. Yet now we are further away from a united Westeros than when we were in Mereen."

"She has you, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah to advise her."

"Yes for most things but some require a personal friendship to discuss."

"Perhaps she doesn't have much faith in you."

"Really Sansa? Tell me if you were queen in the North and we're fucking a bastard king for half the day would you tell, let's say, lord Royce."

"No, because I wouldn't have done it."

"Of course not. Ever the perfect lady, Sansa Stark. Yes, I would've preferred her not to have a tumble in her sheets with the king in the North. But, it is clearly not just a fuck here and there. They love each other. They may be too stubborn to admit it but even now you can see the longing in their eyes when they look at each other and they hardly speak more than two words to each other. "

"So all we have to do is get the most stubborn and lovestruck royals to just speak to each other."

"Yes, that is the general essence of it," Tyrion smirks.

"Wonderful." Santa sighs.

Drinking. It was all Haime seemed to do. Tired of Bronn's jokes about finding him a blonde whore as apparently nothing prepared you for a suicidal fight like a good fuck from a northern girl. Or so Bronn said. His brother was rarely available either, Tyrion spent most of his time was spent in war council meetings or a drunken stupor that rivalled Jaime's own state.

Drinking another cup of wine, Jaime reflects on what he's done. Leaving Cersei was one of the hardest decisions he had made in his life, second only to running his sword through the Mad Kings back. Thinking of Aerys Targeryen, Cersei kept appearing instead of him. More and more frequently Cersei had been showing the characteristics that Aerys had shown, destroying the Sept of Baelor with wildfire was something Jaime could've never imagined his own sister doing.

Then there's the dragon queen, the cause of the return of all the nightmares Jaime thought he had long since buried firmly at the back of his mind. But, just seeing her brought them all back. For all, he tried Jaime could never rid himself of the nightmares of the burnings. For over twenty years, he rarely went more than two nights without suddenly waking, dreaming of wildfire roasting men alive. But now those nightmares had changed. Ever since Jaime laid eyes on the Targeryen queen at the dragon pit, he could not stop thinking about her mother. She looked so much like queen Rhaella. The Queen who did everything to protect Rhaegar and Viserys from their father's madness even if it put herself at risk. The Queen who many said was the life of the Red Keep but Jaime never knew that. He only knew the screams and the cries of pain as Aerys raped her. All Jaime knew of this supposed good and gracious queen was a woman who was beaten and violated for all the time he knew her.

Every night since the Dragon Pit and seeing her, his dreams were the same.

He was fifteen again, the youngest to have been given to white cloak. He had never felt such pride than when Ser Gerold Hightower fastened the white cloak around his shoulders. But his father, he had been livid. Tywin feigned illness to return to Casterly Rock and resigned as hand, taking Cersei with him. The reason he had agreed to be a kingsguard d and get out of his imminent betrothal to Lysa Tully had gone. But there was still hope. Aerys would not be king forever and when Rhaegar ascended to the throne surely his father would return and bring Cersei with him. Today was the return of the king and prince from the mess that was the tourney at Harrenhal. Jaime knew next to nothing about politics but even he knew that riding past your wife, a Dornish princess, future queen of the seven kingdoms and mother of your children to crown another woman his queen of love and beauty was bad. But he pushed those thoughts aside as king Aerys and Ser Jonothor Darry accompanying him. Ser Gerold had assigned him to guard the queen's chamber for the night and Ser Jonothor the king, it appeared they would both be guarding the queen's chambers for the night. The king entered his wife's chambers and for a few minutes, nothing was wrong. He heard the sound of gowns ripping, passionate lovers, he thought to himself.

"Aerys, please you're hurting me." He heard the queen whimper.

"Aerys," she cried, not in pleasure but in pain.

Jaime looks at Ser Jonothor to see his reaction to the queens cries. But he was expressionless.

"Aerys please stop!"

"Quiet woman!" He heard the king snarl followed by the sound of smack and more cries from the queen.

Jaime looks at Ser Jonothor. "We should help her. We swore to protect her."

Ser Jonothor sighed. "We did but not from him."

Horrified Jaime looks forward again and tries to block out the sounds of thequeen'ss cries and whimpers. How could they claim to be knights that swore to protect the innocent yet are allowing the queen to be beaten? How could they have sworn to protect the Queen yet allow her to be raped?

Trying to forget the memories of his to e as Aerys kingsguard he pours himself another cup of wine, a knock at his chamber stops him from drinking yet more wine. He rises from his chair, stumbling slightly from the amount of wine hed drunk. If this is Bronn trying to bring me to a brothel to find a blonde northern whore ill gut him. Jaime opens his door to reveal a man he respected but knew that he looked down on him for his slaying of the mad king. Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Ser Barristan, to what do I owe the honour?" He slurs slightly.

"Ser Jaime, I hoped I might speak with you?" He asks.

"Of course, come in."

The pair sit down in Jaime's chamber. He pours a cup of wine for Ser Barristan and picks up his previous cup.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Ser Barristan says looking at Jaimes cup.

"Not at all." A hint of his former arrogance creeping into his voice.

"You used to barely drink more than two cups but now you look as if you've drunk more than Robert and your brother."

"I suppose that's what happens when one is facing certain death."

"Death would be less certain if you spent less time drinking and more time training your left hand."

"What's the point? I fight as well with this hand as a child of three."

"Do you remember Ser Arthur's words." Ser Barristan questions.

"Of course I do." Jaime answers.

"Say them."

"Why? It ma-"

"Say them" Ser Barristan interrupts.

Jaime sighs. "It matters not that in the sword of the morning for there is always room for improvement."

"Yes, those where the words Ser Arthur said to anyone who asked why did he train. Whether it was you, myself, squires, knights, lords even prince Rhaegar. And you seem to have forgotten that?"

"Well, he has been dead for over twenty years. And I'm missing a sword hand."

"Should that matter? You should be out in the yard training and sparing with whoever you can so that you are just as good as you were when I last saw you."

Jaime chuckles. "There is little chance of that happening." He says grimly.

"Gods what happened to you." Ser Barristan exclaimed. "You used to be the smuggest man from Sunspear to the wall."

"Well, first there was some Bolton bannerman deciding to cut my handoff. The woman I once loved turned out to be just as mad as Aerys. Oh, and there was revealing to Myrcella that I was her father and then having her die in my arms."

"I'm sorry... She was a sweet girl she deserved better."

"That's the way though. The good and kind people suffer and die whilst the shits like me live."

"Wallowing in self-pity will get you nowhere."

"Gods when did you get so philosophical." Jaime chuckled.

"I've always been this way, you've only just started paying attention."

"I suppose this is one of the benefits of realising Cersei is as mad as Aerys and getting as far away from her as possible." A short silence descends on the pair. Jaime is the first to break the silence." Why did you come here?"

"I believe I should be asking you that."

"I don't understand," Jaime says, confused.

"Why did you come to Winterfell? The castle is full of Stark and Targeryen loyalists and both have not made it a secret how they despise Lannisters."

Jaime sighs. "Cersei she... She's not the same person she used to be. And I saw that... Thing. I couldn't just sit behind the walls of Kings landing and let the rest of the realm turn into more of them."

See Barristan smiles. "Then you are the knight Ser Arthur thought you could become."

Sansa knew something had to be done. Jon's poor enthusiasm in council meetings and lack of public appearances was beginning to harm to morale of both lords and their men. Not mention the deterioration of his relationship with Daenerys. Whether or not they where as close as Tyrion said they were did not matter. They are the key to securing peace in the Seven Kingdoms. Marriage between them would help to repair the damage done from the rebellion. Furthermore, it would give her the support of the North, Riverlands and Vale. Jon may not be a relative of them, but Sansa could easily manipulate Robin Arryn into supporting Jon and by extension Daenerys. Her uncle Edmure would be more difficult to convince for she knew little about him other than he was the one wed at the red wedding.

She had sent word for Arya, Bran and Jon to meet in the godswood. She had to find out what was wrong with Jon and she intended to use his soft spot for Arya and Bran to get it out of him.

Her younger brother and sister were already there, waiting for her and Jon's arrival. They stood in silence each of them knowing why Sansa had gathered them here. Although Arya to a less extent and Bran could've seen her conversations with Tyrion.

A short while later Jon arrived. "What's this?" He asks, clearly confused.

"Jon were worried about you. You've barely spoken to by of us. We've hardly even seen you." Santa says.

"Sansa, I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Jon replies.

"No your not!" Arya shouts. "Stop lying. You haven't been yourself for weeks."

"Arya I don-"

"Stop lying! We're your family you can tell us anything."

"I can't Arya."

"Why not! Why can't you trust us?"

"Arya i-"

"He's the true heir to the iron throne." Bran interrupts.

Sansa and Arya turn to look at Bran in shock. Then back to Jon who looks crestfallen.

"How?" Sansa asks.

Jon sighs, knowing that now he has no choice but to reveal his secret to his sisters. "Aunt Lyanna she... She's my mother."

His sister's eyes widen in shock and confusion. Their aunt is their brother's mother but that still made no sense... Unless. Sansa is the first to figure it out. "Prince Rhaegar... He's your father isn't he?" Jon nods.

"He didn't kidnap her. She ran away with him to get away from Robert Baratheon. She loved Rhaegar." Jon mumbles.

Sansa's mind works trying to figure out all of the possible ramifications. Jon now had the stronger claim to the iron throne, for a son came before a sister. Was this the reason for Jon distancing himself from both his family and Daenerys? Was he worried that she would see him as a rival and try to get rid of him? Or was it something else. Tyrion had said that they had fucked and that he believed that their feelings went further than that. Was he worried that Daenerys would no longer want him? Sansa quickly ruled this out, Daenerys is a Targaryen and they had no problem wedding within their family whereas Jon had been raised a Stark. True, a marriage between an aunt and a nephew was not as frowned upon as a brother and sister but they are far from being common and Jon would likely find it a problem.

"I don't care! Your still our brother!" Arya runs over to Jon and wraps her arms tightly around him.

"I'm not your broth-"

"Yes, you are Jon. You will always be my brother." Arya insists.

"Arya, my names not even Jon." Sansa looks at home expectantly. "It's a Aegon Targeryen."

Unknown to the others, Bran's eye's roll into the back of his head.

"Then the iron throne should be yours." Sansa mumbles.

Arya turns and stares at her sister. Her eyes are full of anger.

"Sansa, I don't want any throne. The northern lords already whisper that you should be queen instead of me."

"That doesn't matter. As soon as they find out you have the stronger claim they will want to put you on the throne." Sansa replies.

"I don't want the throne. I'm terrible at ruling and I don't want to fight Daenerys."

"That won't matter to the lords. They don't trust her and you were born and raised in the north that alone makes you more appealing as a ruler to her."

"And that makes them whispering to replace me as King in the north fine?"

"I don't..." Sansa trails off as the sun disappears and all around them darkness descends upon Winterfell. Panicking and confused they look all around trying to see anything. All three of them lock eyes with Bran as his eyes roll back down.

"The long night has begun."


End file.
